O Aniversário
by Naru-L
Summary: Cont. de O casamento de Kagome - Muita coisa aconteceu depois que desmanchei meu noivado com Houjo. InuYasha e eu continuamos juntos, sem casamentos à vista ou promessas e juras de amor. Eu estava realmente feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo...
1. Parte I

_**N.A. – Esse fanfic é uma continuação de 'O casamento de Kagome', e embora não seja realmente necessário ler a primeira para entender esta história, seria interessante que o fizessem porque eu cito alguns acontecimentos no decorrer do texto que são do fanfic anterior.**_

_**Eu não costumo fazer continuações depois que termino uma história, mas quando tive essa idéia de clichê, pareceu perfeita demais para a Kagome surtada de 'O casamento de Kagome'. Por isso, contrariando meu principio de não voltar ou continuar histórias antigas já finalizadas, resolvi escrever 'O Aniversário'.**_

_**Este fanfic possui 7 partes, e eu tenho 6 e meia escritas. – Outro coisa que não costumo fazer... – Serão postadas uma por semana, a não ser que algum imprevisto ocorra e eu tenha que atrasar meus planos. Vocês sabem, problemas com computador e internet não são lendas. Eles realmente acontecem! XP**_

_**Sem mais para dizer, espero sinceramente que gostem da história – tendo ou não lido 'O casamento de Kagome' antes – e se quiserem deixar um review, me deixarão muito feliz. :D**_

* * *

**Sumário - **_Cont. de O casamento de Kagome - Muita coisa aconteceu depois que desmanchei meu noivado com Houjo. InuYasha e eu continuamos juntos, sem casamentos à vista ou promessas e juras de amor. Eu estava realmente feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo, apenas aproveitando cada dia de nossas vidas. Tudo era perfeito, ou assim eu pensava._

* * *

**O Aniversário **

**Parte I**

**#Secretárias eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#Sangô, é Kagome. Eu preciso falar com você, pode me ligar?#_

_#Oi, Sangô, sou eu. Sua melhor amiga Kagome, lembra? Aconteceram algumas coisas... Pode me ligar? Por favor? Eu preciso mesmo de alguém para conversar...#_

_#Sangô. É sério, estou com problemas... Sim, de novo. Não preciso de sermões, ok? Me ligue em casa, ou no celular. Só não liga para o InuYasha, ok? Eu preciso mesmo falar com você.#_

_#SANGÔ! É uma questão de vida ou morte, eu PRECISO de uma amiga, ok? Me liga! Agora!#_

_#Sangô, por todos os demônios, dá para parar de transar com o Miroku por uns cinco minutos e me ligar? Caramba, não é como se o mundo fosse acabar hoje à noite... Parem um tempo... Comam, tomem água... E me liga para se distrair. Eu preciso mesmo conversar com alguém.#_

_#Merda, Sangô, qual o seu problema? Não me ouviu dizer que é uma questão de vida ou morte? O que eu preciso dizer para que você retorne minhas ligações? Virar um fantasma e ir te assombrar? Porque eu posso fazer isso, ok? É só você continuar me ignorando!#_

_#Ok, Sangô, minha melhor amiga de longa data, desculpe pela última ligação. Perdi a cabeça por um momento... Desculpe, certo? Agora... Por favor... Dá um tempo para o Miroku antes que ele morra desidratado... Ou se torne completamente inútil. Sim, eu sei que vocês estão em lua-de-mel, mas não precisam exagerar. E me liga. Eu juro, não vai demorar.#_

_#Sou eu de novo. Eu sei que acabei de desligar, mas fiquei pensando que você pudesse tomar meu aviso como uma praga e quis assegurar que não foi. Quer dizer, eu gosto muito de vocês dois, estou super feliz pelo casamento, e com certeza não quero que você se torne viúva... Ou que o Miroku se torne inútil como marido ou nada do tipo... Bem, você entendeu... Só preciso de alguém para conversar, ok? Por favor, me ligaaaa...#_

_#Ok, eu juro que é a última vez que faço isso. Estou com problemas com InuYasha, minha mãe vai me enlouquecer se eu resolver conversar com ela sobre o assunto. Souta e Vovô não são uma opção. Então só me resta você. Por favor, me liga, é urgente.#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome e vocês devem se lembrar de mim de quando eu quase me casei com Houjo. – Tudo bem se não se lembrarem, eu mesma gostaria de esquecer certas partes da minha vida às vezes. - Muita coisa aconteceu nesse um ano e meio que se passou desde o final dessa história. Eu terminei minha faculdade, consegui um emprego melhor. InuYasha e eu continuamos nosso relacionamento e eu achei que estava tudo bem. Não precisávamos nos casar ou fazer qualquer tipo de promessa. Eu estava realmente feliz vivendo um dia de cada vez com ele, aproveitando cada minuto de nossas vidas.

Sério, eu achei que estava tudo perfeito.

Até semana passada, durante o casamento de Sangô e Miroku. Estávamos lá, nós dois, de pé, um ao lado do outro, ouvindo os recém-casados fazendo discursos idiotas um sobre o outro, antes que partissem para a lua de mel, quando algo me ocorreu.

É algo simples, quase idiota... Ok, totalmente idiota, mas foi o suficiente para me incomodar, ok?

Não foi a descoberta da nossa falta de qualquer compromisso mais sério. Ou que ele nem ao menos tenha me pedido em namoro. Àquela época não passa de um borrão de acontecimentos na minha mente, é algo menor. Algo que realmente me incomodou. E estupidamente pequeno.

Pela primeira vez percebi que InuYasha nunca disse o sentia por mim. Nem uma vez nesse tempo todo.

Será que é pedir muito que ele me diga, mesmo que a contra gosto, um simples: 'Eu te amo'?

Olha, eu disse que era idiota, ok?

A cada encontro... Não, a cada momento livre, eu me pego pensando nessa coisa. Eu gostaria de ter alguém pra conversar sobre o assunto, mas Sangô não retorna minhas ligações, Mama provavelmente falaria diretamente com InuYasha se eu por acaso resolvesse dividir essa idiotice com ela. E o que eu realmente não preciso no momento é que alguém o cobre diretamente para que se declare.

Nem quero pensar no que Vovô ou Souta fariam... Quer dizer, Souta provavelmente apenas riria da minha cara. Aquele pequeno ingrato.

Eu não quero que ele se sinta pressionado por alguém, por mim ou ninguém da minha família a se declarar.

Ah, não sei mais o que fazer!

Será que ele pensa que eu não sinto nada por ele? Que não quero uma declaração de amor? Porque, puxa, eu quero! Quero ouvir ele dizendo o que sente por mim!

Eu realmente precisava de alguém para me ouvir e aconselhar sobre o que fazer... – Nem que seja para me chamar de louca, ou me mandar para o inferno por ser tão idiota e me incomodar com detalhes pequenos e mesquinho quando o tenho do meu lado. - Em um momento de loucura completa, resolvi dividir minhas dúvidas sobre o assunto com uma colega de trabalho. Claro que não disse que o problema era comigo, mas compartilhei meus problemas com ela, dizendo que minha melhor amiga estava passando por aquela situação.

Ela não pareceu acreditar na história da 'melhor amiga' com problemas no relacionamento – Acho que todo mundo saber que minha única melhor amiga acabou de casar não ajudou na história. –, mas depois de algum tempo finalmente disse:

- Talvez ele apenas não a ame.

Achei que realmente tinha escondido bem minha surpresa com o comentário totalmente desprovido de sensibilidade, mas ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado que me fez sorrir falsamente antes de responder.

- Não acho que isso seja possível.

- Você mesma disse que eles estão juntos há dois anos. Não acha estranho que em todo esse tempo o cara nunca tenha se declarado? Parece óbvio para mim que ele simplesmente não a ama.

- Você pode dizer 'Eu te amo' mesmo sem amar a pessoa. – Girei os olhos. – eu dizia isso o tempo todo para Houjo e nunca o—

- Quem é Houjo?

- Ninguém importante. – Eu sorri novamente, mordendo a língua por ter dito mais do que deveria. Um dos motivos para ter aceitado esse trabalho é que ninguém aqui me conhece, ou sabe do meu quase casamento com Houjo. – Eu só quis dizer que... Ele poderia se declarar mesmo sem sentir realmente o que diz.

- Bom, então... Talvez sua amiga seja amedrontadora demais.

- Como é?

- É, talvez o cara tenha medo de falar algo que ela não goste.

- Ele não tem medo de mim!

- Não estávamos falando da sua amiga?

-...

- De qualquer forma... – Ela demorou para desviar os olhos assustadores de mim. – Por que ela não fala antes?

- Ele não acreditaria.

- Por quê?

Eu sorri, remexendo-me em minha cadeira, obviamente desconfortável.

- Sabe o que é... – Fingi estar muito concentrada em arrumar o porta canetas sobre a mesa. – Minha amiga tem um pequeno... Vício.

- Drogas?

- Não.

- Bebidas?

- Não!

- Certo, o quê?

- Ela tem o hábito de mentir.

- Hum...

- Nada grave! – Me apressei a completar. – Ela não é perigosa ou procurada pela policia, sabe. Ela só fica nervosa e mente.

- Para ele também?

- Não mais. – Sorri, enquanto completava mentalmente. _'Não é mentira quando a pessoa sabe que você está mentindo, certo?'_ – Pelo menos não sobre nada importante. E ele é a única pessoa que consegue ver através de suas mentiras.

- Se a coisa é assim, você não acha que ele já deve ter notado essa preocupação da _sua amiga_?

Certo, ela estava começando a me incomodar a cada vez que dizia 'sua amiga'. Porque era óbvio que sabia que estava falando sobre mim. Nossa, eu quase a odeio.

- Acho que não. – Me forcei a responder. – Não é importante, que tal mudarmos de assunto?

- Você que sabe... – Ela disse desinteressada, quase desinteressada demais. – Mas, sabe, eu acho que há uma solução.

Demorei alguns minutos, me corroendo, antes de finalmente perguntar:

- Qual?

A maneira que ela se empertigou na cadeira, sorrindo, me deu certeza que ela esperava pela aquela deixa. E tenho que admitir que me arrependi quase que instantaneamente.

- Ela deveria assistir mais romances. E ler também! – Ela sorriu quase maldosamente para mim. – Aposto que acharia várias dicas.

- Como é?

- Você sabe, sempre tem várias cenas para que o rapaz demonstre o que sente.

Depois disso, ela não disse mais nada, e eu fingi estar ocupada demais com o meu trabalho para estender a conversa. E eu juro que só posso culpar o meu próprio desespero para repentinamente achar que o que ela dizia fazia muito sentido.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretárias eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#De boa, Sangô, qual é a sua? Vivia reclamando do Miroku ser um total pervertido e agora nem retorna minhas ligações? A única resposta viável que vejo para essa situação é que vocês exageram e nenhum dos dois consegue levantar da cama... Imagino que os braços vocês ainda consigam usar. Pois se arrastem até o maldito telefone! Eu preciso mesmo falar com alguém!#_

_#Miroku, eu sei que você pode me ouvir também... Você sempre teve um bom coração, muito mais que minha EX-melhor amiga Sangô. Por favor... Eu vou enlouquecer! Não querem que sua madrinha seja internada em um hospício, certo? Por favor, por favor, por favor... Convence sua mulher sem consideração a me ligar!#_

_#Ok, é oficial agora. Eu odeio os dois! Nunca mais vou ajudá-los em nada. E quer saber? Eu espero mesmo que o seu vestido de casamento crie vida e mate os dois! Eu nem vou chorar. Sério.#_

.

_**(Continua...)**_


	2. Parte II

_**N.A. - Obrigada pelos reviews, fico feliz que estejam gostando e como prometi... Mais um capítulo!**_

_**Espero que gostem :)**_

_**P.s. - Para quem deixou review assinada, vou dar reply. Em review anônima, quandou houver e-mail para resposta, responderei também. Ainda não aprendi a fazer isso com o poder da mente, sem precisar de e-mail. XP**_

* * *

**O Aniversário**

**Parte II**

**#Secretária eletrônica de InuYasha#**

_#Oi, Kagome, é a Sangô... Você sabe, a sua EX-melhor amiga... Qual a questão de vida ou morte? Não me diga que InuYasha está tendo uma crise de identidade e resolveu usar seu vestido de noiva?! Porque essa é a única razão que eu posso imaginar para que você não queira que eu ligue para a casa dele e... Oops... Desculpe por isso?#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Certo, eu vou mesmo matar a Sangô quando ela voltar.

- Kagome?

Fecho os olhos, respirando fundo enquanto tento pensar em algo para dizer. Uma explicação plausível... Certo, não precisa ser plausível. Posso apenas dizer que Sangô deve estar exagerando da mistura: bebida + sol durante a Lua de mel.

- Kagome?!

Abro os olhos e me viro na direção de InuYasha, lançando o meu melhor sorriso inocente em sua direção. Posso notar que a impaciência em sua voz não é nada comparada com a expressão de seu rosto.

- Sim?

- Vai me explicar esse recado da Sangô ou não?

'_Err... Não?!'_

- Estou tentando entender também... Querido.

Ok, acho que o 'querido' foi demais. Eu nunca o chamo de 'querido'... Acho que começar agora, quando obviamente estou mentindo, não foi uma das minhas mais brilhantes idéias.

- Sabe o que é...

InuYasha revira os olhos e eu paro de falar. Esse é o problema de ter um relacionamento com alguém que te conhece tão bem. Ele sempre sabe quando você está mentindo... Ou pensando em mentir.

Respiro fundo e tento recomeçar:

- O que acontece é o seguinte—

- Esqueça, Kagome. – InuYasha pergunta, virando-se para deixar a sala. – Não quero mais saber.

Mordo os lábios para não suspirar aliviada.

- Apenas deixe claro que eu não surtei ou estou usando seu vestido de noiva por diversão. – Ele pára e lança um olhar desconfiado para mim. – Seja clara que eu não estou usando _**qualquer tipo de vestido**_ por _**qualquer tipo de razão**_, ok?

- Claro, claro. – Sorrio tolamente e sei que isso só o deixa mais desconfiado. – Vou fazer isso agora mesmo! – Corro em direção da bolsa que deixei sobre o sofá quando cheguei e começo a procurar pelo celular. – Não precisa se preocupar... Sério!

- E Kagome?

Ergo a cabeça, segurando o celular, e o fito confusa. Tenho quase cem por cento de certeza de que não fiz nada de errado.

Nos últimos quinze minutos.

- Sim?

- Quando você tenta se explicar tanto assim... Fica muito óbvio que se sente culpada por algo.

- Culpada? Eu?

- Eu sei que é inútil pedir para que desista de qualquer loucura que tenha em mente, mas...

- Sim?

- Apenas tente não fazer nada que... – Ele pára de falar e suspira balançando a cabeça. – O que eu estou dizendo? É claro que você vai acabar transformando algo pequeno em uma grande confusão.

- Que absurdo, InuYasha! Quando foi que fiz isso?

Mal termino de falar e o vejo arquear uma sobrancelha. Não precisa realmente dizer nada para que eu me lembre do episódio do casamento... Ou das mães das crianças da vizinhança batendo à porta com cara de poucos amigos, fazendo perguntas sobre a razão dos filhos sempre entrarem correndo em casa gritando por socorro quando o viam.

- Tá... Eu sei, eu sei... – Baixo a cabeça e começo a discar o número de Sangô.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretárias eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_# Hahá! Muito engraçado, Sangô. Agora o InuYasha está me interrogando pra saber do que diabo você está falando. Eu peço ajuda e você faz isso? Qual é a sua? Custava fazer a única coisa que pedi e não ligar pra casa dele? Não vou esperar que o seu vestido crie vida e tente assassinar vocês dois, vou te mandar o meu! E você sabe que ele é amaldiçoado.#_

_#Esqueci, o InuYasha falou pra deixar claro que ele não está usando meu vestido de noiva ou qualquer outro. Então não deixa mais recados tocando nesse assunto ou juro que mato você quando voltar, ok?#_

_#Certo, ele saiu de perto de mim, então só liguei de novo para dizer isso: Espero... Não! DESEJO! Que o Miroku broxe e vocês não possam mais se divertir... Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Feliz lua de mel, Sangô querida.#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ok, estou um pouco arrependida pelas mensagens que deixei para a Sangô. Agora que estou mais calma, voltando para casa e não tenho que me preocupar com o InuYasha por perto, pensando no que eu posso estar tramando.

Não que eu esteja tramando algo... Ok, estou, mas não é nada grave para que ele fique se preocupando ou ache necessário me espionar só para se assegurar de que nenhum de nós vai acabar preso... Ou perseguido por mães furiosas da vizinhança.

Ah, quer saber? Não me sinto culpada não. É tudo culpa dela por tentar ser engraçadinha e deixar aquele recado na secretária eletrônica dele quando eu disse especificamente para não fazer isso.

Enquanto caminho na direção de casa fico tentando descobrir o que posso ter feito de tão errado para merecer tantos problemas. Tá, eu sei. A maioria foi causada por mim mesma, mas qual é? Eu não acho que estou pedindo muito. Eu só queria ouvir meu namorado dizer que me ama.

Deuses, como isso parece estúpido agora. Qual o meu problema? Claro que ele me ama! Por que mais faria tanta questão de acabar com o meu casamento perfeito se não me amasse?

'_**Além de se divertir com o seu sofrimento?'**_

Paro de andar e olho em volta, procurando a possível dona da voz que acabei de ouvir. Não encontro ninguém no pátio vazio e por alguma razão isso me faz correr o resto do percurso até a casa.

- Droga, ela voltou!

- Quem voltou, querida?

Mama me fita confusa e devo dizer que isso se deve ao fato de, além de estar falando sozinha, eu ter entrado correndo, batido a porta e me atirado contra ela em uma tentativa realmente patética de impedir que algo me siga.

'_A voz sarcástica da minha consciência, Mama.'_

Certo, eu não posso dizer isso para ela. Eu acho que minha mãe já me julga um pouquinho lunática por querer queimar meu vestido de noiva e exorcizá-lo – coisa que ela não me deixou fazer, devo acrescentar. –, sem saber que estou falando da minha consciência como se fosse uma pessoa real.

- Enxaqueca.

- Enxaqueca?

- Sim. Enxaqueca. – Sorrio fracamente, esperando que ela considere isso uma reação à dor. – Voltei mais cedo porque não estava me sentindo bem e agora parece ter piorado.

- A porta batendo não faz a dor piorar?

- SIM! – Vejo-a pular porque acabei meio que gritando a resposta e balanço a cabeça, pousando a mão direita na testa. – Perdão, Mama, acho que vou deitar um pouco.

- Sim, querida, vou dizer para o seu irmão não incomodá-la.

- Obrigada, Mama. – Evito olhar novamente para ela enquanto corro escada acima, tentando desesperadamente apagar o som do riso em minha mente.

Eu realmente odeio isso. Odeio ter uma consciência tão maldosa e desrespeitosa até mesmo comigo. Ela era tão mais divertida quando apenas me dava idéias de como me vingar de Houjo por ser tão... Você sabe... Ele mesmo.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Kagome Higurashi#**

_#Ok, Kagome, qual é a sua? Você sabe que o Miroku pode ouvir isso também, certo? Passei a última hora tentando convencê-lo que você não estava falando sério sobre você sabe o quê... Era só uma piada sem graça, causada por mais um dos seus surtos psicóticos. Então não estranhe se ele tentar arrancar coisas afiadas da sua mão quando nos encontrarmos.#_

_#Quase esqueci, vou estar em casa à noite... Acredite ou não, diferente de você, Miroku e eu estamos aproveitando nossa lua de mel com outras coisas além da cama, ok? É por isso que você não consegue falar comigo. Então, se precisar mesmo, tente me ligar nesse horário, certo? E não me deixe mais recados envolvendo a palavra com __**B**__ ou, qualquer que seja o seu problema, ele não vai ser nada comparado ao que eu vou fazer com você quando voltar.#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Acabei adormecendo sem querer. Acho que todo o stress não tem me ajudado e eu ando realmente cansada... E eu sabia que essa é a única maneira de fazer a voz estúpida da minha consciência se calar. Estava mesmo irritante ter que ouvi-la rir das minhas idéias idiotas e da reação exagerada que provocou apenas por voltar.

- Kagome?

A voz de InuYasha me despertou e eu abri os olhos quase relutante. Parecia tão gentil que eu não queria acordar para a realidade. Senti o toque em meu rosto e esfreguei os olhos antes de me espreguiçar.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Eu percebi, assim que perdi a sensação do toque em meu rosto e o vi endireitar o corpo, que aquilo havia sido a coisa errada a dizer. Mas, ei! Eu tinha acabado de acordar.

- Liguei para saber que horas queria sair hoje e sua mãe me disse que você não estava se sentindo bem.

- E você veio aqui só por isso?

Quase não consigo conter a excitação em minha voz. Ele realmente se importa! Ele me ama! Onde está aquela voz idiota? Preciso dizer que eu tinha razão!

- Bem, você esqueceu seu celular – Pisco quando ele mostra o aparelho – E Sangô não parava de ligar, achei melhor trazê-lo aqui. – Ele sorri, jogando aparelho em meu estômago.– Se alguém deve ser acordado o tempo todo, que seja você.

-...

'_**Você tem razão, ele realmente te ama. Estou emocionada com tamanha demonstração de preocupação por sua saúde. E você?'**_

- Posso ficar com ele e atender da próxima vez se você preferir. Talvez descubra qual o problema de vida ou morte que fez você ligar para Sangô... Durante a Lua de mel. – Ele estende a mão e eu me apresso e pegar o celular antes que ele tenha a chance. – Achei que não.

- Já fez o que pretendia, pode ir embora. – Ainda abraçada ao celular como uma idiota, viro na cama, dando as costas para ele. Confesso que estou um pouquinho decepcionada...

'_**Um pouquinho?'**_

'_Ok, muito! Maldito idiota, eu devia chutá-lo para fora. Talvez empurrá-lo pela janela...'_

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, vá embora.

- Qual o problema com você?

- Nada. – _'Além de você ser um grosso insensível.'_ Completo em pensamento.

- Ok, que tal sair para jantar?

- Não estou com fome. – Tento puxar as cobertas sobre a cabeça, mas percebo que ele está sentando sobre ela, impossibilitando a tarefa. Suspiro – Mama já deve ter feito o jantar.

- Seu irmão está com os colegas da faculdade aqui, duvido que tenha sobrado algo para você.

'_Sobrado? Caramba! Por quanto tempo eu dormi?'_

- Fiquei um pouco surpreso de você não ter acordado com todo o barulho que estão fazendo lá embaixo... – Ouço-o rir baixinho antes de completar – Eu digo que você ronca muito alto e você não acredita.

Sinto meu rosto aquecer e sei que devo estar muito vermelha. Giro novamente para fitá-lo enfurecida.

- Eu não ronco! – Tento puxar as cobertas novamente quando ele ri, e suspiro irritada quando isso o diverte ainda mais... Acompanhado pela minha sempre adorável consciência, devo acrescentar. – E mesmo que isso fosse verdade... O que tem a ver com a situação?

- Achei que minha observação tinha sido bem clara. – InuYasha sorri. – Seus roncos abafaram o barulho absurdamente alto do seu irmão e os selvagens dos amigos.

- Idiota! Você é um idiota! – Sento na cama, agarrando o travesseiro e tento acertá-lo com ele. Quando InuYasha o arranca de minhas mãos e me abraça chego a pensar que deveria ter usado o celular para atingi-lo. Tento me soltar e apanhar o aparelho, mas o que ele diz a seguir me faz parar.

- Pare com isso, sua mãe vai nos descobrir.

- Como assim? Ela não deixou você subir?

- Se com 'deixar' você quer dizer 'não me viu escalar até a sua janela e entrar'... A resposta é: Sim, ela me deixou entrar.

-... – Pisco, sem saber o que dizer por alguns segundos.

- Sim?

- Não acredito que fez isso apenas para me devolver o celular... Seria mais fácil apenas desligá-lo até amanhã.

- Você não pode mesmo ser tão estúpida.

Estreito os olhos em resposta e por alguns momentos sinto a tentação muito grande de lhe acertar uma cabeçada já que ele ainda esta me abraçando e não posso usar as mãos para feri-lo.

A única coisa que me impede de fazer isso é pensar que provavelmente vou me machucar muito mais do que ele. Cabeça dura idiota.

- Se já terminou de me ofender, vá embora.

Ele me fita em silencio por algum tempo e eu penso que a qualquer momento ele vai dizer algo. Qualquer coisa. Nossos lábios chegam a se aproximar, e admito que se ele me beijar vou esquecer qualquer irritação que esteja sentindo, mas isso não acontece. Ele simplesmente me solta e levanta da cama.

E ISSO, mais do que qualquer coisa imbecil que ele tenha dito nesse pouco tempo, realmente me deixa magoada.

- Se é isso que você quer. – Vejo-o dar de ombros e caminhar para a janela, chego a erguer a mão, pensando em impedi-lo, mas quando ele vira para mim novamente, desisto. – Feliz aniversário, Kagome.

Meu corpo congela e o vejo desaparecer pela janela sem dizer mais nada.

'_**Acho que você tinha razão, ele gosta mesmo de você.'**_

'_Ah, cala a boca! Você sabe muito bem que NÃO é meu aniversário.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretárias eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#Sangô... Você disse que estaria em casa à noite para falar comigo! Muito engraçado. Muito engraçado mesmo. Fique sabendo que Mama não quer me dizer onde diabo escondeu meu vestido, mas eu ainda tenho a grinalda, ok? Eu acho que ela não consegue matar vocês, mas aposto que é o suficiente para assustar, traumatizar e impedir que vocês aproveitem o resto da Lua de mel. Quem sabe? Talvez ela converse com o seu vestido e ele possa terminar o serviço.#_

**oO Uma Hora Depois Oo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Kagome Higurashi#**

_#Quer parar com esse papo de vestidos amaldiçoados e assassinos? Eu não sei qual diabo é o seu problema, mas ameaçar as pessoas não faz com que elas desejem te ajudar, entende?De boa, procure um psiquiatra porque está mesmo enlouquecendo.#_


	3. Parte III

**N.A. -_ Mais um capítulo, espero sinceramente que gostem._**

**Obrigada as pessoa que deixaram review, responderei amanhã, ok? Tico e Teco foram dormir uma meia hora atrás. x.x**

**Capítulo corrigido e repostado. Respondendo reviews...**

**O Aniversário**

**Parte III**

**#Secretária Eletrônica de InuYasha#**

_#E ai, Inu? É o Miroku. Como vai? Espero que bem. Escuta, eu não faço idéia do que você fez para a Kagome, mas será que dá para se desculpar de uma vez? Ou pelo menos levá-la a um bom terapeuta? Eu não me importo que ela fique ligando durante o que deveria ser minha Lua de mel, mas estou ficando com medo das ameaças de vestidos assassinos possuídos vindo matar a gente. Você sabia que ela rogou uma praga em mim? Para que **você sabe o que** não funcionasse? Vou te dizer, não é muito inspirador. Qual o problema afinal? O seu não está funcionando e por isso ela quer se vingar em todos os casais que conhece?#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

'_Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.'_

É o que tenho repetido a mim mesma desde ontem a noite. - E daí se me deixei enganar pela Sangô ontem? - Estou ignorando totalmente a última mensagem que ela me deixou. Que tipo de sugestão foi aquela? Eu disse que PRECISAVA de ajuda! Conversar com uma amiga. ISSO não quer dizer que enlouqueci e preciso de um psiquiatra!

Estou tentando falar com o InuYasha a manhã toda, e ele simplesmente ignora minhas ligações. - Preciso dizer que isso não faz com que eu me sinta melhor. - Qual o problema dele, afinal? Eu já fiz coisas piores do que expulsar ele do meu quarto! – Muito piores, para ser sincera. – E ele nunca reagiu dessa forma.

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando vejo Kagura entrar na sala, carregando uma pilha de livros nos braços. Lentamente baixo o telefone para o gancho e a fito confusa quando ela deposita aquilo sobre a minha mesa e eu reconheço o título de alguns mangás.

- O que é isso?

- Material de pesquisa.

Pisco, sem saber o quê, ou como responder. _'Será que ela enlouqueceu? Desde quando mangá é considerado material de pesquisa?'_ Ela parece perceber minha confusão porque continua.

- Para _sua amiga_ com problemas com o namorado.

- Ah! – _'Certo, ela realmente enlouqueceu.'_ – Não acho que é necessário.

- Então o cara se declarou? – Ela soa desapontada enquanto senta à própria mesa.

- Não exatamente...

- Não conseguiu convencê-la da minha brilhante idéia?

'_Sim... Brilhante...'_ Giro os olhos, esperando que ela não perceba minha reação.

- Ainda não consegui falar com ela.

- Sei...

- Verdade! Ela tem andado muito ocupada!

- Com o que?

'_Não é da sua conta!'_ Tenho vontade de dizer, mas consigo engolir a resposta malcriada. Acho que a culpa disso é minha por, no auge do desespero, ter inventado essa amiga para poder contar meus problemas para alguém. Só posso culpar minha momentânea burrice por escolher Kagura para ouvinte.

Na verdade... A culpa é da Sangô por ignorar minhas mensagens. Eu não teria que lidar com Kagura se Sangô fizesse a gentileza de falar comigo!

- Viagem de negócio.

- Entendo. – Kagura sorri de uma maneira irritante, como se não acreditasse em uma palavra do que digo e isso é realmente frustrante. – Bem, fique com eles e entregue para ela quando conseguir encontrá-la.

Olho para a pilha de mangás sobre minha mesa sem saber o que dizer. Ela não espera realmente que eu carregue isso por aí, espera?

- Kagura, eu...

- Você veio de carro, certo? É só deixar no porta-malas até encontrá-la.

- Mas acabei de voltar do almoço! Não posso sair de novo agora...

- Eu levo para você, me dá a chave.

Respiro fundo, contando até dez só para não atacá-la com as porcarias dos mangás. Ao invés disso, reviro minha bolsa e jogo as chaves do carro em sua direção, tentando convencer a mim mesma que só estou fazendo isso para não passar vergonha, caso o chefe venha até aqui e veja minha mesa cheia de mangás. Sinceramente não saberia como explicar a razão de estar com aquilo ali, ou estar atacando minha colega de trabalho com eles...

- Você ao menos sabe onde meu carro está?

- Claro que sim. – Ela continua sorrindo enquanto pega a pilha de volta e corre para a saída.

'_Só espero não ter deixado nada comprometedor no carro.'_

'**_Você matou alguém na minha ausência? Como pode ter algo comprometedor no carro?'_**

'_Não matei ninguém... Mas aposto que ela vai aproveitar para fuçar tudo e... Droga!'_

'**_Sim?'_**

'_Estou falando sozinha de novo.'_

'**_Teoricamente você não está falando e sim pensando, e isso todo mundo faz.'_**

'_Certo, não é sinal que enlouqueci.'_

'**_Claro que não, querida. Você sempre foi louca.'_**

'_Puxa... Obrigada pelo consolo.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#Miroku, cuida sua própria vida e me deixe em paz. Não preciso de seus conselhos sobre como tratar minha namorada, mas imagino que pela sua preocupação com a 'praga' de Kagome, você deve estar com dificuldade para cuidar da sua mulher... Qual o problema? Não está levantando mais? Talvez você precise ir ao médico e conseguir uma receita de Viagra.#_

**oO Algum tempo depois Oo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Kagome Higurashi#**

_#Kagome, por que diabo o InuYasha deixou mensagem falando pro Miroku tomar Viagra? Não adianta negar, eu sei que isso de alguma forma é culpa sua! Faça ele parar, acho que deixei muito claro que esse tipo de papo está afetando o Miroku.#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Quando sai do serviço e ouvi a mensagem de Sangô no meu celular fiquei tentada a passar pela casa de InuYasha, já que ele continua sem atender minha ligações. Pela mesma razão resolvi ir direto para casa, não estava disposta a descobrir o que havia feito com que ele deixasse a mensagem falando de Viagra para o Miroku, mas algo me dizia que eu provavelmente não gostaria de descobrir a resposta.

Certo, InuYasha não é a pessoa mais agradável da face da Terra. – A quem estou tentando enganar? Ele é uma das piores pessoas que conheço. Acho que os outros diriam que estamos empatados nesse quesito. Quer dizer... Se eu não me esforçasse tanto para mentir e esconder a maioria dos meus pensamentos nada agradáveis. – Mas tenho certeza de que ele não perderia seu tempo, ligando para os dois, e deixando uma mensagem tão... Inusitada sem uma boa razão.

Sangô tem razão – E eu a odeio por isso. – Deve ter a ver com algo que fiz, embora não consiga imaginar nada que pudesse ter provocado tal reação.

Cheguei em casa cedo. - Cedo demais para dormir.- Apenas Vovô estava em casa e isso me fez correr para o refugio do meu próprio quarto, antes que ele inventasse alguma história estranha para me contar. Tenho meus próprios problemas para pensar e duvido que tivesse paciência o suficiente para suportar com a costumeira expressão interessada aquela loucuras que ele chama de _histórias verídicas_.

Só posso culpar o tédio por pouco tempo depois ter corrido para o carro e pego todos aqueles mangás idiotas que Kagura deixou no meu porta-malas.

'**_O que você chama de tédio eu chamo de ato insano.'_**

Tive que usar toda minha força de vontade para não responder a, cada vez mais irritante, voz da minha consciência. Aliás, estou pensando em lhe dar outro nome. Afinal quem tem uma voz da consciência como essa?

Fiz questão especial de não ouvir a resposta por esse pensamento.

Olhei para a pilha de volumes por um bom tempo antes de finalmente me decidir a realmente a abrir um. E juro por todos os deuses que estou pensando seriamente em usá-los para matar a Kagura!

Quer dizer... Eu não sei qual diabo é o problema dela, mas nada aqui é útil.

Acabei fazendo uma lista, só para ter motivos de acertá-la com os mangás amanhã. Vou usá-los de munição para praticar tiro ao alvo.

Alvo: Kagura.

**- Garota inocente quase sendo violentada e sendo salva no último momento pelo rapaz.**

_Tá bom que eu vou sair por aí procurando alguém pra me agarrar. Nem consigo imaginar se InuYasha realmente apareceria para me salvar. Provavelmente não. Apenas riria do grau da minha estupidez._

**- Garota inocente se declara primeiro.**

_Ok, isso seria possível, mas eu quero que ele fale primeiro!_

_Não quero correr o risco dele rindo de mim por me declarar. Não tenho certeza de que ele acreditaria em mim ou acharia que estou mentindo devido... ao meu histórico._

**- Rapaz viaja para algum lugar distante e quando volta tudo dá certo.**

_Eu não vou fazer o InuYasha viajar sei lá pra onde diabo e esperar pacientemente que ele volte e tenha adquirido algum tipo de sensibilidade._

_Depois, duvido muito que conseguiria convencê-lo a viajar para longe sem nenhuma boa razão._

E mais um monte de baboseira que eu não devo ter visto. Cansei e parei na metade, confesso. Apenas porque acabaria destruindo algo por pura frustração.

Eu quero matar aquela louca. Tipo, qual o problema dela para achar que qualquer coisa escrita aqui me serve para algo? Ela só pode estar brincando comigo.

O mais frustrante disso é que não vou poder fazer nada, porque teoricamente o 'material de pesquisa' deveria ser para a minha 'amiga'. E tem a grande chance de tudo não passar de uma grande piada.

Particularmente acho Kagura mil vezes mais má e cruel que InuYasha no que se diz em pregar peças. Ironicamente, sou sempre a primeira vitima que escolhem.

'_Eu me odeio.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

É quase nove da noite quando voltei para o quarto. Apesar de Mama e Souta estarem presentes, eu não consegui ser rápida o suficiente e Vovô conseguiu me pegar para ouvinte para mais uma de suas histórias mirabolantes. Admito que dessa vez não foi totalmente desagradável, eu nem cheguei a pensar em mandá-lo calar a boca. – Coisa que admito fazer várias vezes quando ele começa a contar suas experiências, lutando contra yokais malignos que tenho quase certeza de só existirem na cabeça dele. - Imagino que tenha a ver com o fato de estar muito ocupada pensando em maneiras de me vingar de Kagura por me fazer perder tanto tempo com bobagens.

Enquanto subia a escada, tentava decidir se deveria ligar para Sangô e deixar mais algumas ameaças em sua secretária eletrônica, ou tentar minha sorte e ligar para InuYasha. Quando parei em frente à porta do quarto ainda não havia decidido. Provavelmente porque a distância entre a sala e o quarto não seja gigantesca como eu precisava para tomar decisão tão importante. - Eu sei. Preciso urgentemente arrumar um hobby se passo meu tempo livre com questões tão _importantes_ ocupando meu pensamento. - Ao abrir a porta, estava decidida a empacotar todos aqueles mangás antes que alguém os encontrasse, mas tive um vislumbre da cortina branca se movendo com o vento, e por alguns segundos me lembrei da última vez que empurrara Houjo pela janela, pensando que o vestido de casamento tinha feito amizade com a cortina e estavam planejando me assassinar.

'_Aaah! Bons tempos!'_

- Você certamente parece muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

Meu olhar foi direto para a origem da voz, e foi quase com pavor que reconheci a figura de InuYasha, sentada em minha cama confortavelmente, com um dos volumes estúpidos de mangá em suas mãos. Eu tinha certeza de que havia deixado aquela estúpida lista dentro de um deles, mas não podia ter tanto azar para que InuYasha a encontrasse, podia?

Para contar o que aconteceu a seguir devo lembrar a todos que não sou a melhor pessoa para agir em situações de stress. Eu acabo tendo reações absurdas, e admito que todas elas demonstram o que InuYasha adora me lembrar: _Eu não penso antes de agir._

Certo, tendo isso claro, vamos voltar um pouquinho.

Eu observava InuYasha, sem saber o que dizer, francamente prestando muito pouca atenção ao que ele tinha dito para conseguir elaborar uma resposta. Tudo o que podia pensar era que se ele continuasse mexendo naqueles mangás acabaria encontrando aquela maldita lista, e eu não queria ter que lidar com mais problemas ao inventar outra mentira para explicar minhas anotações. _Principalmente a de mandar ele para fora do país por um tempo._

- Achei que tinha dito que não lia esse tipo de coisa. – InuYasha falou, deixando o mangá cair sobre a cama e estendendo a mão para apanhar outro.

Foi nesse momento que reconheci um pedaço de folha de papel branco saindo de dentro dele, e fiz o que qualquer pessoa insana e culpada faria. Voei em cima dele e arranquei o mangá de seu alcance. Ignorei o olhar ligeiramente chocado, e derrubei todos os volumes para o chão, tendo o cuidado de chutar aquele com a folha de papel para baixo da cama.

- Kagome... – Ele começou, me agarrando pela cintura quando eu quase cai da cama - O que diabo está fazendo?

- Achei ter visto uma aranha.

- E resolveu esmagá-la com o seu corpo?

Certo, admito que minhas mentiras estão piorando. Claro que não ajuda quando a pessoa para quem estou mentindo não acredita em noventa por cento do que digo. Quer dizer... Para que se preocupar com uma mentira bem elaborada se tenho certeza de que ele não vai acreditar?

Essa é uma das razões para que eu queira que ele diga primeiro que me ama. Parte de mim acredita que a reação dele seria. _"Certo, agora conte a próxima piada."_

- Na verdade eu só queria tirá-la da cama. – Respondi com a maior dignidade que consegui juntar. – O que... O que está fazendo aqui? – Finalmente perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto, enquanto me ajeitava na cama, sentando-me no espaço livre em vez de continuar jogada sobre ele.

- Você me ligou tantas vezes hoje que resolvi vir checar qual era o problema.

- Oh! – Estou mesmo tentando me lembrar qual era o problema, mas minha mente parece ter tirado férias e eu simplesmente não consigo lembrar qual era. É por isso que se deve deixar mensagens na secretária eletrônica da pessoa. Há uma grande chance dela ao menos se revoltar, ligar para brigar e acabar dizendo qual era o motivo inicial.

Preciso me lembrar disso no futuro, com certeza me pouparia um grande tempo.

- Você não consegue se lembrar, consegue? – InuYasha parece sério, quase desapontado, mas percebo uma ponta de humor em sua voz. Isso me deixa confusa porque não sei como reagir.

- Acho... Que estava preocupada com ontem à noite. – Falo a primeira coisa que me passa pela cabeça. – Você sabe... Expulsar você daqui.

- Ah... Isso.

- Sim, isso. – Franzo a testa, um pouco irritada com a aparente falta de interesse dele. – Não te incomoda o fato de ser expulso?

- Bem... – InuYasha se ajeita na cama, sentando-se direito agora que parece ter certeza que não vou pular sobre ele novamente. – Podia ser pior.

- Como... – Faço uma pequena pausa para respirar fundo e, com sorte, não demonstrar minha crescente irritação. – Como poderia ser pior?

- Você poderia me jogar da janela.

Sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem instantaneamente. Que grosseria da parte dele ficar me lembrando desses detalhes.

- Eu não atiro todo mundo pela janela.

- Apenas Houjo.

- Eu não sabia que era ele quando o empurrei da janela.

- Claro.

- É verdade! – Bufo. – Eu pensei que fosse um ladrão.

- E um fantasma.

- Exato!

- Você sabe... – Ele começa lentamente – Se fosse realmente um fantasma você passaria através dele e cairia pela janela.

- Detalhes. – Falo entre dentes. Profundamente incomodada com o rumo da conversa.

Odeio quando ele é tão racional.

Faz com que eu perceba quão irracional sou.

- Ainda acho que estava só querendo uma chance de bancar a enfermeira quando ele se machucasse.

- Você só pode estar brincando.

- Não tem uma fantasia de enfermeira escondida no armário, tem?

- É claro que não!

InuYasha ri da minha irritação e eu percebo, tarde demais, que ele só estava tentando me chatear. - Como sempre. - Estou tentando não rir nos longos minutos que se seguem quando ele faz um movimento que chama minha atenção.

- Quer me explicar o que é isso?

Pisco, fitando um volume de mangá que permaneceu sobre a cama, mesmo com todo o esforço que fiz para jogar todos para o chão.

- Material de pesquisa.

- Shoujo mangá? Sério? – Ele não parece acreditar em mim, e sinceramente não posso culpá-lo por isso.

- Foi o que Kagura disse.

- Hum... – Ele folheia o mangá antes de perguntar. – Pesquisa para que?

Suspiro baixinho, sabendo exatamente o que ele está pensando: _"Minha namorada enlouqueceu."_ O que devo admitir, parece mais verdadeiro a cada minuto.

- Cheguei à conclusão que ela só estava tentando me pregar uma peça.

- Compreensível que você pense assim. – Ele soa tão calmo que está começando a me irritar. Estou com uma vontade gigantesca de arrancar esse mangá da mão dele e espancá-lo com o próprio. – Kagome?

- Sim? – Sorrio adorável e inocentemente.

- Por que Miroku acha que estamos brigando?

- Como?

- Ele deixou uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica dizendo que eu devia consertar as coisas com você para que ele não fosse mais o alvo de suas pragas.

Engasgo com saliva quando ele termina de falar, e começo a repetir mentalmente. _'Volte a falar do mangá! Volte a falar do mangá! Esqueça o Miroku e volte a falar do mangá, InuYasha!' _Na esperança que ele realmente esqueça de Miroku.

Eu sabia que não gostaria de saber sobre isso.

- Eu não roguei praga nele.

- Não?

- Não. – Consigo parecer bem sincera porque ele parece decepcionado quando joga o mangá para mim.

- Pena, porque foi engraçado.

Ele parece tão decepcionado comigo, que me faz rir. InuYasha sorri, e isso faz com que eu me sinta mais calma.

- Você não foi melhor, dizendo que ele devia tomar Viagra.

- Bem, foi só um conselho. – InuYasha continua sorrindo. – Ele parecia tão preocupado que sua praga arruinasse a Lua de mel.

- Só estava querendo ajudar.

- Claro, para que servem os amigos?

- Sim, claro.

Ainda estou rindo quando baixo os olhos para o mangá sobre minhas pernas. Todas as minhas dúvidas parecem tão absurdas... Qual o problema comigo afinal? Por que estou tão obcecada com um detalhe tão pequeno quanto uma declaração? Minha vida parece tão perfeita... Ou quase isso.

- Então não estamos brigados?

- Não.

- Ótimo. – InuYasha levanta de um pulo, tão inesperadamente que chega a me assustar. – Preciso ir para casa e dormir um pouco.

- Já?

- São quase dez, Kagome. – InuYasha sorri – E não acho que seu avô vá gostar de me encontrar aqui, ou descendo pela janela.

- Por que não usa a porta como uma pessoa normal?

- E como explicaria sair quando ninguém me viu entrar?

- Não precisaria explicar nada se tivesse usado a porta para entrar também.

- E qual seria a graça? – Ele se abaixa e deposita um beijo rápido sobre meus lábios. – Como iria assustá-la se soubesse que eu estava aqui?

- Isso não é engraçado. – Resmungo emburrada.

- Claro que é. – InuYasha ainda está rindo enquanto se afasta e sai pela janela. – E, Kagome?

- Sim?

- Feliz aniversário.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#Sangô... Não é meu aniversário ainda, certo?Eu não adormeci, estive em coma ou qualquer coisa do tipo e perdi a noção de tempo, não é? Por favor, diga que eu não enlouqueci e esqueci quando é a droga do meu aniversário!#_


	4. Parte IV

_**N.A. - Mais um capítulo, pessoas queridas! **_

_**Espero sinceramente que gostem e me digam o que estão achando.**_

_**Muito, muito obrigada pelos reviews, vou respondê-las até a noite, ok?**_

* * *

**O Aniversário**

**Parte IV**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Kagome Higurashi#**

_#Certo, Kagome, que tipo de pergunta é essa? Claro que não é seu aniversário... Ainda. Tenho que dizer, entretanto, que você definitivamente enlouqueceu, mas como esse acontecimento já tem alguns anos, não acho que esteja tendo algum efeito que você precise se preocupar no momento. Isso é claro se você não tentou matar ninguém nos último dias... Não fez isso, certo? E será que dá pra deixar a porcaria do celular ligado?#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Passei toda a noite em claro, tentando me convencer que não tinha enlouquecido. Eu não esqueci quando é o meu aniversário, não dormi por meses como algum tipo de Bela Adormecida distorcida, ou qualquer coisa do tipo para simplesmente 'pular' algum tempo de consciência e esquecer quando diabo é meu aniversário.

InuYasha está tentando me enlouquecer. Tenho certeza disso! Essa bobagem só pode fazer parte de algum plano maligno para que eu seja internada em algum hospício. O que exatamente ele vai ganhar com isso eu ainda não descobri. Mas devo admitir que a maioria do tempo ele não parece ganhar nada me enlouquecendo. Além da satisfação de me irritar além do limite e aproveitar quando finalmente explodo em algum surto.

Quando amanheceu eu me sentia tão podre que não consegui juntar forças para me arrastar para fora da cama e me arrumar para o trabalho. – Duvido que conseguiria dirigir sem causar nenhum acidente no percurso também. - Então, resolvi seguir um dos melhores conselhos de Mama: Utilizar minha melhor qualidade para ajudar os outros.

Liguei para o serviço e disse que estava doente.

E sim, eu sei que a qualidade que decidi usar é a minha habilidade em mentir, e que em primeiro momento estou ajudando apenas a mim mesma, mas... Ninguém sabe disso. E quem sabe quantas pessoas eu poderia ferir se adormecesse no volante e atropelasse alguém?

Exatamente! Utilizei minha melhor qualidade para ajudar os outros, eliminando qualquer possibilidade de atropelar alguém.

Com isso em mente finalmente consegui adormecer, e quando acordei já passava do horário do almoço. Permaneci de pijamas, e desci para fazer algo para comer. Tentei não me arrumar muito para o caso de Vovô ter a brilhante idéia de me entreter com suas maravilhosas histórias de yokais e como ele tem um amuleto perfeito para cada um deles.

Nos últimos dias, sempre que ele começa a me mostrar algum amuleto estranho, tudo o que posso pensar é se isso afetaria InuYasha. A imagem dele amarrado e coberto por amuletos é tão absolutamente cômica que tenho que me esforçar para não rir alto.

Imagino o que Vovô não faria comigo se eu repentinamente começasse a rir de uma maneira ligeiramente insana, sem nenhuma boa explicação. Tenho quase certeza que me tornaria seu próximo alvo, e por mais que eu o ame, não quero ser obrigada a usar um daqueles pés de sapos, que ele insiste ser ótimo para afastar espíritos malignos, pendurado no pescoço...

Murmurando alguma desculpa sobre não estar me sentindo bem, corri novamente para a segurança do meu quarto e tranquei a porta. – Só para o caso dele vir me checar e me encontrar arrumando o quarto em vez de descansar. O que arruinaria m eu álibi perfeito. - Arrumei todos os volumes de mangá que tinha espalhado pelo quarto na noite anterior e os escondi dentro do armário.

Não preciso que mais ninguém os encontre e comece a fazer perguntas. Os deuses sabem que lidar com InuYasha foi o suficiente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Certo, esse foi um dia totalmente horrível. Tedioso até o limite, e toda e qualquer tentativa que eu tenha feito para me distrair só me deixou mais frustrada. Até retirei os mangás do armário novamente e os reli, com mais atenção.

Isso foi totalmente infrutífero e me deixou ainda mais irritada com Kagura. Não acho que vá conseguir olhar para ela e sorrir por alguns dias. Isso sem claro estar imaginando algum tipo de tortura por essa louca pensar que pode me fazer de tola.

Eu sei que não sou a mais brilhante das pessoas, mas, por favor! Todas aquelas 'heroínas' são tão estupidamente inocentes! Qual é o problema com as garotas? Elas devem supostamente ser totalmente desprovidas de cérebro para poderem ser felizes? Porque eu tenho que falar, nem no meu dia mais 'inspirado' sou tão absurdamente idiota como a maioria delas.

'_**Mas elas conseguiram ser felizes no final.'**_

A voz idiota na minha cabeça insiste em me lembrar, e não posso negar que fico um pouco triste com esse fato porque... Se até uma total idiota consegue o que quer, por que não eu?

Estava guardando todos os volumes novamente no fundo do meu armário quando resolvi me arriscar em mais um. - Você sabe, por causa do tédio. Mama e Souta ainda não tinham chegado, e eu me recuso a voltar a dar uma chance para vovô me pegar de vitima, preciso de algo para me distrair. - Era uma história bonitinha onde o casal se conhecia desde a infância, mas tinham se separado por alguma razão que não consigo me lembrar. Não sem antes fazerem uma promessa igualmente fofinha de se reencontrarem anos depois e ficarem juntos.

Inevitavelmente isso me fez lembrar que InuYasha e eu nos conhecemos desde crianças, e por alguns segundos pensei como finalmente tinha encontrado algo útil. Isso é claro até me lembrar que apesar de eu realmente adorá-lo quase que instantaneamente, o infeliz vivia para me lançar olhares hostis todas as vezes que eu me aproximava, e quando finalmente partiu, em vez de prometer que me encontraria novamente e finalmente admitir que me adorava, ele simplesmente me empurrou, dizendo que não precisava de alguém tão fraca e inútil em sua vida.

- Desprezível. – Corrijo a mim mesma. – Fraca e desprezível foram as exatas palavras. – Com uma careta, atiro o mangá dentro do armário. – Eu realmente o odeio.

- Você não está pronta.

Tenho quase certeza que teria caído de susto ao ouvir a voz de InuYasha dentro do quarto não fosse o pequeno detalhe de estar sentada no chão no momento. Girei lentamente para encará-lo, confusa por ele estar novamente ali dentro, mesmo que eu me lembre perfeitamente de ter trancado a porta. Claro que isso não poderia impedi-lo.

- Entrou pela janela novamente?

- Sua mãe tem uma chave reserva. – Ele diz, apontando a porta aberta. – Está mesmo doente, ou apenas mentindo novamente?

- Estou me sentindo melhor agora. Obrigada por perguntar.

- Ótimo, então podemos sair como planejado.

Estou tentada a perguntar do que diabo ele está falando, porque eu realmente não me lembro de ter marcado nada especial. O problema é que durante todo o dia, enquanto fazia coisas totalmente inúteis apenas me manter ocupada e não pensar em nada, tenho essa sensação de que estava esquecendo algo realmente importante que tinha que fazer hoje.

- Esqueceu que meu pai está na cidade e quer conhecê-la?

'_Merda.'_ Fecho os olhos, acertando minha própria testa com um tapa.

- Não está pensando em desmarcar novamente, está?

'_Err... Sim?!'_

A verdade é que morro de medo de conhecer o pai de InuYasha. Tenho absoluta certeza de que o idiota contou toda a história do casamento com Houjo para a família e realmente não quero encará-los. Só posso imaginar como eles devem me ter em alta conta.

- Kagome?! – InuYasha fala meu nome, e eu posso sentir a irritação em sua voz aumentando.

- Na verdade, estava pensando em descansar mais um pouco... – Forço meu melhor sorriso a aparecer. – Quem sabe amanhã?

- Você sabe muito bem que ele vai embora amanhã de manhã. – InuYasha se aproxima de mim, e eu tento conter a vontade de levantar e correr.

'_Perfeito!'_

- Mas eu realmente não estou me sentindo bem, InuYasha.

- Não duvido disso pela sua aparência, mas serão apenas duas horas. – Ele se abaixa e me levanta. – Apenas vá se arrumar, eu prometo que não vai demorar muito.

- Eu realmente preferia... – Começo a protestar enquanto ele me empurra para fora do quarto quando finalmente algo no que ele disse chama minha atenção. – Espera aí! Como assim 'pela sua aparência'? – Agarro o batente d porta para impedi-lo de continuar me empurrando - O que há de errado com a minha aparência?

- Nada que um banho e maquiagem não consertem. – InuYasha dá de ombros.

- Que diabo...?? – Consigo me soltar e volto para me olhar no espelho da penteadeira. Estou chocada demais com a figura descabelada que me encara, com escuras olheiras para completar o visual 'Morticia Adams'.

- Vai se sentir melhor depois que tomar banho. – InuYasha parece quase solidário enquanto me viro lentamente em sua direção. Eu realmente teria acreditado se ele não parecesse estar tendo dificuldade para conter o riso.

- Eu te odeio! – Grito antes de sair correndo do quarto e me esconder no banheiro.

Estou tentando não prestar atenção nos passos se aproximando enquanto me chuto por não ter me lembrado que andei por aí o dia todo sem me arrumar. Não é de se estranhar que Vovô não tenha aberto a boca enquanto almoçávamos. Provavelmente estava pensando em formas de exorcizar a neta possuída por algum tipo de yokai zumbi.

- Vou esperar você na sala.

- Vá embora!

- Não demore ou eu juro que subo novamente. – InuYasha ignora me ignora totalmente. – Estou te dando a chance de se arrumar para conhecer meu pai com essa sua adorável farsa de 'Doce Kagome'.

- Eu não vou sair com você! Estou doente! – Eu realmente odeio quando ele ma chama dessa forma. Tenho vontade de surrá-lo de verdade sempre que ouço a palavra 'Doce' próxima ao meu nome, e é exatamente por esse motivo que ele continua usando esse odioso apelido sempre que quer me chatear.

- Mas não tenho problemas de arrastá-la até o restaurante da forma que você está. – Ele faz uma pequena pausa e eu posso ouvi-lo rir. – Com pijama de bichinhos cor-de-rosa e tudo mais!

Baixo a cabeça e fito aqueles estúpidos ursinhos rosa estampados por toda a frente do pijama e tenho vontade de arrancá-lo do corpo e usar como corda para enforcar InuYasha.

- Eu realmente te odeio! – Finalmente consigo falar. – E você me deu_ isso_ de presente de Natal! – Completo tentando culpá-lo por possuir algo tão... Infantil.

- Eu sei, e se me lembro corretamente você disse que tinha odiado e jogado no lixo assim que chegou em casa. – Quase posso vê-lo sorrindo daquela estúpida maneira maldosa. – Você tem meia-hora.

Grito em total frustração enquanto o ouço se afastar, rindo alto o suficiente para que eu o ouça. Nem quero imaginar o que Mama está pensando. Ou Souta. Ou Vovô.

'_Vovô! É isso!'_

Um sorriso curva meus lábios enquanto me afasto da porta e abro o chuveiro. Espero que ele acerte InuYasha com a vassoura novamente. Como daquela vez que nos surpreendeu na varanda.

E não, vocês não precisam saber o que estávamos fazendo quando isso aconteceu.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Para o meu total desapontamento, meia hora depois quando desci me sentindo humana novamente, Vovô estava conversando amigavelmente com InuYasha. A única explicação que consegui dar a mim mesma, para que ele não tenha acertado InuYasha por ter me feito gritar daquela maneira, foi que ele estava aliviado que ele tivesse conseguido me livrar do yokai zumbi.

Mostrei a língua para Souta que riu quando me viu fechar a cara emburrada, e me despedi de Mama e Vovô antes de acompanhar InuYasha para fora. Eu gostaria de brigar com ele como sempre fazemos, mas estava preocupada demais pensando em como seria conhecer o pai dele.

- Então... – InuYasha finalmente falou quando já estávamos no meio do caminho, obviamente incomodado pelo meu silencio. – Seu pijama é amaldiçoado também?

- Do que diabo você está falando? – Pergunto depois de alguns minutos de choque.

- Lembro de você me garantir que tinha jogado fora.

- E daí? – Desvio meu olhar para o exterior do carro.

- Imagino que ele tenha vida como seu vestido de noiva, e se arrastou para fora da lata de lixo.

-...

- Subiu disfarçadamente e ficou esperando uma chance para forçá-la a vesti-lo.

- Há há! – Sinto meu rosto quente, e não sei dizer se de vergonha ou raiva por ele estar obviamente tentando fazer piada. – Muito engraçado.

- Não foi isso o que aconteceu? – Posso ouvir o falso tom de choque em sua voz, e viro a cabeça para lançar um olhar irritado em sua direção. – Talvez o vestido tenha conversado com ele então? E o convencido a terminar o serviço já que está preso no momento.

- Você sabe onde Mama o escondeu? – Pergunto esperançosa. Talvez essa seja a chance de pegá-lo.

- Não. – InuYasha ri. – Sua mãe está tão decidida a mantê-lo a salvo quanto você está de destruí-lo.

- Droga.

- É só um vestido, Kagome.

- Um vestido assombrado! Amaldiçoado! – Insisto. – Que quer me matar!

- Só um vestido extremamente feio. – InuYasha sorri, parando quando o farol fecha. – Não é assombrado.

-... – Mordo o lábio para não continuar essa discussão idiota. Sei que não vou convencê-lo, mas tenho certeza que meu vestido é assombrado e só espera uma chance para se libertar e continuar me perseguindo como antes.

A coisa realmente frustrante é ninguém acreditar em mim. Nem Vovô se ofereceu para me ajudar a exorcizá-lo! Mama o escondeu, Souta ri sempre que eu toco no assunto e InuYasha... Bem, InuYasha sabe que eu não sou a pessoa mais sã do mundo e sempre tenta me convencer que a única coisa assustadora naquilo é ser total e irremediavelmente horrível.

- Então você mentiu para mim.

O sinal muda, e ele coloca o carro em movimento novamente.

- Você não devia se surpreender com isso. – Eu normalmente não aceitaria isso tão facilmente, mas no momento não consigo entender de qual mentira ele está falando exatamente.

- Verdade. – InuYasha ri, como sempre. Ou quase sempre. Às vezes penso que ele realmente se diverte com todas as minhas trapalhadas, e essa é o único motivo para que fique comigo.

- Importa-se de me ajudar um pouco? De qual mentira estamos falando no momento?

- São tantas assim?

- Você sabe que sim. – Suspiro, tentando parecer desanimada. – Mas a maioria você sabe antes que eu termine de falar.

- Fato. – Ele estaciona, e sai do carro sem responder minha pergunta. – Estou falando do pijama. Você não o jogou fora como tinha dito.

- Foi o primeiro presente que você me deu. – As palavras escapam da minha boca sem que eu consiga controlá-las e eu coro quando ele se vira para mim e sorri sem nenhum traço de provocação. – O que foi?

- Nada. – InuYasha responde antes de sair do carro.

Ainda estou ocupada demais tentando descobrir o que pode estar se passando pela cabeça dele quando a porta do meu lado se abre. Saio do carro, e ele continua sorrindo.

- Está mais calma agora?

Pisco, confusa por um momento. Eu estava nervosa por alguma razão que não consigo me lembrar. Essa conversa toda sobre roupas assombradas foi só para me distrair... Tenho que dizer que funcionou. Certo, tenho que admitir que muito raramente eu esqueço porque ele me enlouquece além da conta.

Confirmo com um aceno e sorrio enquanto ele abre a porta do restaurante para mim, e então eu vejo duas pessoas com inconfundíveis madeixas prateadas. Sinto meu corpo congelar, e posso sentir a mão de InuYasha em minha cintura, impedindo que eu dê meia volta e fuja correndo dali. O que, sinceramente, chegou a me passar pela cabeça.

- Boa noite, InuYasha. – Ele sorri para mim. – Senhorita Higurashi.

O homem mais velho diz educadamente, e embora não haja nenhum sinal de irritação ou troça nos olhos tão parecidos com os de InuYasha, finalmente encontrá-lo faz com que eu tenha um desejo de me esconder embaixo da mesa.

'_InuYasha deve ter falado muito de mim para que ele saiba meu nome.'_

'_**Deixa de ser estúpida, sua maluca. É claro que ele sabe seu nome. InuYasha marcou esse jantar, não foi? Aliás, está tentando fazer você conhecê-lo a quanto tempo? Um ano e meio?'**_

- Boa noite. – Minha voz meio que falha, e o outro rapaz sentado à mesa gira os olhos impaciente, deixando óbvio que não está ali por vontade própria. Embora nunca o tenha encontrado antes, sei que é o irmão mais velho de InuYasha.

- Você já os conhece, Kagome. – InuYasha fala, parecendo divertido com toda a situação, enquanto nos acomodamos.

- Conheço?

- Sim, eles foram me buscar depois que minha mãe morreu.

- Ah! Desculpem. – Consigo sorrir, um pouquinho mais relaxada. É claro que não posso explicar a razão de não me lembrar direito dessa cena. Não posso simplesmente dizer que InuYasha demonstrar tanto desprezo naquele dia por mim causou um trauma tão grande que eu simplesmente bloqueei parte das minhas memórias.

- Compreensível, faz muitos anos.

- Sim.

- Kagome não é muito boa em lembrar das pessoas. – InuYahsa fala. – Quanto tempo levou para se lembrar de mim? Mesmo me vendo todos os dias? Uma semana?

Mantenho o sorriso no rosto com alguma dificuldade e lanço um olhar irritado em sua direção que espero sinceramente que os outros não percebam. Alcanço o copo de vinho sobre a mesa e tenho que me controlar para não engolir todo o conteúdo de uma só vez.

- Eu não me importaria de esquecer sua existência.

Engasgo com o liquido quando ouço a voz de Sesshoumaru. InuYasha está dividido entre dar leves tapas nas minhas costas e lançar olhares hostis para o irmão.

- Sesshoumaru! – Inu no Taisho chama a atenção do filho.

- Desculpem-me, achei que estávamos sendo sinceros aqui. – Ele pega o cardápio e começa a estudá-lo com muito interesse.

- Não tão sinceros. – Inu no Taisho disse, e sorri em minha direção. – Irmãos.

- Tudo bem. – Sorriu enquanto recupero o fôlego. – Sei como é.

- Também tem um irmão caçula que detesta? – Sesshoumaru pergunta, sem baixar o cardápio.

Inu no Taisho suspira desanimado, aparentemente decidindo que seria inútil repreender o filho mais velho novamente.

Tenho que agradecer ao fato de não estar tomando nada no momento ou teria engasgado novamente. Sabe, não deixa de ser engraçado. Eu aqui, morta de preocupação em causar uma boa impressão quando obviamente InuYasha já arruinou minha imagem falsa, e os três com toda essa naturalidade se provocando.

- Não exatamente.

- Pessoas normais não proclamam detestar a família, Sesshoumaru. – Inu no Taisho diz calmamente.

- Apesar dela ameaçar Souta vez por outra. – InuYasha pega o cardápio, imitando o irmão. – O que mesmo você diz? Que vai enforcá-lo na Goshinboku?

Tenho quase certeza que meu rosto está ficando roxo, porque certamente passou do tom de vermelho quando engasguei com o vinho.

- InuYasha, por favor... – Tento manter o sorriso no rosto, e assim que tenho uma chance, me inclino para ele e murmuro. – Eu juro que você vai me pagar por isso depois.

Ele simplesmente sorri, parecendo não se importar com a ameaça. Não posso culpá-lo, perdi as contas de quantas vezes repetimos essa mesma frase um para o outro no último ano.

- Você pode se tranqüilizar agora – InuYasha responde no mesmo tom. – Não contei sobre seu pequeno 'vicio' para eles.

É com algum esforço que consigo não suspirar aliviada, e apesar dos dois irmãos continuarem a se provocar, e do pai aparentemente ter desistido de repreendê-los, consigo relaxar enquanto estendo a mão para o menu. Aproveitando-me da aparente calma, me concentro em escolher o prato, distraída com a conversa amigável que Inu no Taisho está se esforçando em manter na mesa, e eu quase penso que tudo vai dar certo.

O garçom se afasta depois de anotar nossos pedidos e eu estendo a mão para o copo novamente, tomando mais um gole do vinho. Feliz comigo mesma por não ter engasgado novamente. Agora que sei que InuYasha não contou sobre todas as minhas trapalhadas para a família, posso me esforçar para mostrar minha melhor faceta.

Não é algo tão difícil. Se eu consegui não assassinar Houjo por tanto tempo, - E os Deuses sabem que ele me irritava apenas por existir. - posso me mostrar adorável para Inu no Taisho que tem a grande vantagem de não me irritar ou causar pensamentos assassinos com sua presença.

'_Sim, tudo vai dar certo.'_ Digo a mim mesma. _'Só mais algum tempo e não vou mais ter que me preocupar em causar boa impressão.'_

Tudo está indo perfeitamente, a comida nunca teve um gosto tão bom. E eu tenho que admitir que gosto até mesmo de Sesshoumaru com seus comentários totalmente odiosos para InuYasha. Na verdade, acho que os dois estão se divertindo com essas pequenas alfinetadas.

Estou me sentindo realmente bem. Resolvi deixar meus problemas para serem resolvidos amanhã. Afinal não tem nada que eu possa fazer para convencer InuYasha a se declarar para mim na frente da família, certo? Eu me contento se convencê-lo a dizer as palavras em particular.

Admito que exagerei um pouquinho no vinho, razão pela qual estou quase agarrando o braço de InuYasha quando deixamos o restaurante e nos despedimos. Nesse exato momento estou totalmente convencida que a vida é realmente boa para mim. Consegui conter a maior parte dos meus ataques de loucura enquanto fingia ser a garota perfeita.

Vamos lá, eu nunca escondi o fato de que sou realmente boa em mentir!

Pelo menos quando o alvo não é InuYasha.

Então, quando estou realmente relaxada – Devido a grande quantidade de vinho que ingeri, tenho que admitir. – e InuYasha me solta por alguns minutos, enquanto procura a chave do carro no bolso ao nos aproximamos do veiculo, e faltam míseros dez passos para que tudo realmente termine, eu volto a ser eu mesma e consigo tropeçar nos meus próprios pés.

Ao contrário de todas as outras vezes que o mesmo aconteceu, InuYasha não me segura e eu acabo no chão, proferindo alguns palavrões que não uso há muito tempo.

Quando percebo o que estou fazendo, mordo o lábio inferior, dizendo a mim mesma que não tem problema já que a única pessoa que me ouviu foi InuYasha, e ele já me viu fazer coisas piores.

- Você está bem?

Levanto a cabeça para xingar InuYasha e percebo que embora seja ele que está estendo a mão para mim, o pai e o irmão estão a seu lado, me olhando um pouco surpresos, e foi Inu no Taisho, e não InuYasha, que perguntou se eu estava bem. Fecho os olhos, apertando a mão de InuYasha, deixando que ele me ajude a levantar. Novamente corada de vergonha e agradecendo ao fato de que sob a iluminação da rua talvez eles não possam ver esse detalhe.

- Sim, tudo bem. – Sorrio novamente, limpando o vestido. – Acho que torci o tornozelo. – Admito com uma careta ao apoiar o peso do corpo nos pés. InuYasha passa um braço pela minha cintura, para que eu não precise me apoiar no tornozelo machucado novamente.

- Vou levá-la para casa. – InuYasha diz. – Boa noite, pai.

Viro a cabeça pra me despedir novamente quando percebo o olhar de Sesshoumaru. Eu não posso ter feito mais nada de errado, certo? Meu vestido não levantou enquanto eu caia e eles viram minha roupa de baixo? De quantas maneiras diferentes eu posso me envergonhar?

- Boa noite. – Consigo dizer, sentindo meu rosto aquecer mais. – Foi uma noite realmente adorável e—

- Espera um pouco, agora eu me lembro. – Sesshoumaru me interrompe. – Você é a garota que acertou a nuca dele com o celular.

Arregalo os olhos, surpresa. Agora me lembro de InuYasha dizendo que teria que agüentar o irmão o provocando por isso. Na verdade, eu estou um pouco surpresa que ele tenha demorado tanto para lembrar de mim já que fui responsável por proporcionar tanto motivo para riso.

Apesar da vergonha, tudo estaria bem e terminado se eu tivesse simplesmente mantido a boca fechada, mas é claro que isso é esperar demais de mim, principalmente quando estou nervosa, e foi por isso que me ouvi falando:

- Acho que não sou a única com problemas para lembrar das pessoas.

- Você não é importante o suficiente para ser lembrada.

'_**Ouch! Essa doeu.'**_

'_Cale a boca!'_

- Ignore-o, Kagome. – InuYasha diz, parecendo notar meu desconforto, e pela primeira vez incomodado com o fato. – Sesshoumaru tem memória seletiva. Apenas consegue se lembrar do fato que uma garota conseguiu me atingir... E fugiu sem levar o troco.

- Sim, claro... – Consigo falar, um sorriso patético congelado em meu rosto. – Boa noite, Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha está me apressando, quase me arrastando até o carro. Abre a porta e quase me atira dentro, me apresso a colocar as pernas para dentro com medo que ele acabe fechando a porta sem esperar que eu faça isso. Não estou entendendo a razão para toda essa pressa em partir quando ele praticamente me arrastou para cá.

- Conseguiu falar com seu noivo, imagino.

Pisco, voltando minha atenção para Inu no Taisho. Tenho que me esforçar para tentar entender de quem ele está falando e conseguir dar uma resposta coerente.

- Ex-noivo. – Corrijo. – Nós terminamos dois anos atrás.

Mordo o lábio inferior novamente e percebo pelo olhar que ele lança para InuYasha que eu devia ter usado meus 'poderes' para mentir dessa vez. Porque é óbvio que ele fez as contas e percebeu que isso é o mesmo tempo que InuYasha e eu estamos juntos.

InuYasha murmura uma despedida e entra no carro, saindo de lá mais rápido que o necessário. Recosto-me no banco, cansada e realmente preocupada com o que o pai dele está pensando no momento.

- Como seu pai sabe sobre Houjo?

- Ele estava na cidade na época.

Só essa pequena informação não faz muito sentido. E daí que o pai dele estava na cidade? Nem todo mundo sabia do casamento.

- Ele sabia dos meus planos de me vingar, certo? – InuYasha parece irritado. – Eu ainda não me lembrava de quem era você e, claro, não contava com o fato dele lembrar disso hoje.

- Aaah! – Suspiro . – Acho que seu pai não gosta mais de mim agora.

- Bobagem. – InuYasha sorri. – Isso não faz diferença.

- Sei... – Fecho os olhos, cansada. A única coisa me impedindo de adormecer é o tornozelo latejando. – Bem, acho que seu pai é diferente.

- Diferente como?

- Porque ele foi o único que se lembrou de tudo. – Começo a rir sozinha como uma idiota. – De quando eu era criança, de dois anos atrás... Puxa, foi quase instantâneo! – Abro os olhos e me viro para InuYasha. – Não é algo terrível que ele seja mais esperto do que a gente? Minhas mentiras devem ser inúteis com ele... É por isso que você é imune a elas também!

- Você está bêbada. – InuYasha sorri. – Ninguém é imune às suas mentiras.

- Você é.

- Não o tempo todo.

- Chato. – Mostro a língua para ele, me ajeitando no banco.

- Por que não dorme um pouco? – InuYasha oferece. – Acordo você quando chegarmos.

- Meu tornozelo dói.

- Vai parar de doer se você parar de se mexer tanto.

Suspiro, eu realmente odeio quando ele é tão racional. Não podia ficar com pena de mim uma vez na vida? Puxa, ele é o culpado! Sabia que eu estava bêbada e me deixou andar sem apoio... Era um acidente implorando para acontecer!

- Sorte que não cai de cabeça. Eu podia ter acertado a guia e morrido. Juro que voltaria para te assombrar pelo resto da vida! – Murmuro mal humorada. Ouço InuYasha rindo e bufo. – Ok, eu sei, eu sei. Estou bêbada.

- Exato.

Com esforço consigo abrir os olhos novamente, e o fito em silencio por alguns minutos. Ele está realmente se divertindo às minhas custas!

Se ao menos eu não estivesse tão cansada. Acho que ficar sem dormir e depois exagerar na bebida não é uma idéia tão boa. Fecho os olhos novamente, depois de arrumar uma posição que não faça meu tornozelo doer tanto e acabo adormecendo.

InuYasha não me acordou como tinha dito que faria, mas me carregou até minha cama. Lembro vagamente da voz de Mama, perguntando se algo tinha acontecido e ele respondendo que era o culpado. Não devia ter me deixado beber quando ainda não estava recuperada e provavelmente tinha ingerido algum remédio.

Por estar obviamente mais dormindo que acordada, não me lembro se é verdade, mas tenho quase certeza de quando ele me depositou sobre a cama, beijou meus lábios e murmurou algo antes de sair. Esse pequeno detalhe está me matando porque ao contrário do que qualquer coisa que eu esperasse que ele dissesse, e isso inclui 'Garota estúpida,' , tudo o que ele me disse foi:

- Feliz aniversário, Kagome.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#Sangô... Quando você vai voltar? Eu acho que estou realmente enlouquecendo... InuYasha me diz, nos últimos três dias, 'Feliz aniversário'... E eu sei, assim como você, que não é meu maldito aniversário! Eu preciso muito de alguém aqui para dizer a ele que não é meu maldito aniversário! Porque sinceramente acho que se eu tentar corrigi-lo, o infeliz vai rir e dizer que estou mentindo... Eu não minto o tempo todo... Só noventa por cento do tempo. Ah! E conheci o pai dele hoje... Sangô__**, ele sabe**__!! Aposto como me odeia também! Ah, ele sabe, Sangô! Ele sabe!!#_

_**(Continua...)**_


	5. Parte V

_**N.A. - Desculpem pelo atraso de dois dias... Realmente não deu para postar na quinta essa semana.**_

_**Espero que gostem do capítulo e como sempre, responderei aos reviews até amanhã a noite, ok? **_

_**Beijos a todas. :)**_

* * *

**O Aniversário**

**Parte V**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Kagome Higurashi#**

_#Kagome... Querida... Já pensou em pergunta para o InuYasha do que ele está falando? Seria muito mais produtivo do que me ligar no meio da noite, bêbada, despejar um monte de coisas incoerente e depois desligar assim que eu pego o maldito telefone! – suspiro – E o que você quer dizer com __**'Ele sabe'**__? Quem sabe o quê?E por que vai te odiar por isso? Droga, Kagome, dá pra ser mais clara mesmo bêbada?#_

**oOoOo Meia hora depois oOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de InuYasha#**

_#E aí, InuYasha, tudo bem? Sangô me proibiu de te ligar por causa da última vez, mas eu quero saber de algo, então ela não sabe que estou ligando. Eu sei que você vai aproveitar isso para me deixar alguma mensagem que me complique, mas fazer o que? A curiosidade é mais forte... Então, qual o problema com a Kagome? Ela deixou uma mensagem muita estranha dizendo que conheceu seu pai e ele sabe... Cara, o que ele sabe? Ou melhor! O que vocês andaram fazendo na nossa ausência, hein? Porque eu pensei que depois daquela vez que o avô dela pegou você—_

_- Miroku, vai cuidar da sua vida, seu idiota!_

_- Ah, você tá em casa! Por que não atendeu?_

_- Vi que era você e resolvi me poupar do sofrimento._

_- Mas você atendeu agora..._

_- Ato falho. Na verdade queria estrangular você, como não posso..._

_- Então, me conta aí. O que seu pai sabe?_

_- Não é da sua conta._

_- Puxa, é pior do que eu imaginava... Mas, cara, como ele pegou vocês? Não tranca mais a porta? Ou foi no meio da rua? Carros são ruins para isso..._

_- Miroku, você parece uma dessas velhas que não tem mais o que fazer da vida além de fofocar da vida alheia. Arrume um gato_

_- Que?_

_- É, arrume um gato, um cachorro, sei lá. Algo para ocupar seu tempo. Porque pelo visto continua com aquele problema e a Sangô não está sendo de utilidade para te distrair._

_- InuYasha... Eu não tenho problema nenhum com essa área._

_- Ah, desculpe. Sangô falou para não comentar sobre esse problema com você..._

_- Eu não tenho problema nenhum com meu... Equipamento._

_- Certo, então procure Sangô e o utilize em vez de ficar me enchendo!#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Certo, este tem que ser o pior dia da minha vida. Meu tornozelo dói, - estou em casa novamente porque Mama insistiu que eu tirasse outro dia de folga para não piorar meu tornozelo -, estou com a pior ressaca que me lembro de ter, minha cabeça está literalmente latejando e só para piorar... Sem conseguir andar, não tenho como fugir do Vovô.

Isso quer dizer que ele está novamente listando sua mais nova lista de amuletos estranhos contra espíritos malignos...

Em algum momento próximo à hora do almoço, comecei a sentir um pouco de felicidade pela ressaca me impedir de ouvir as histórias absurdas de Vovô, e ao fato de estar tão enjoada que não consigo levantar e acertá-lo com a caixa de 'novidades' que está à seus pés e que ele insiste em me mostrar, acompanhado de explicações detalhadas sobre seu uso.

Puxa, eu devo mesmo merecer esse castigo.

Essa foi a única razão para ficar quase feliz quando Kagura apareceu, com uma enorme sacola nas mãos. Inocentemente imaginei que fosse trabalho, já que segundo o médico no qual Mama insistiu em me levar pela manhã, eu teria que ficar com o pé imobilizado por alguns dias. Só mesmo Kagura para sair de seu caminho apenas para me trazer uma parte do serviço.

Criatura folgada!

Enfim, ela me livrou do falatório de Vovô, e isso me deixou quase feliz ao vê-la. Isso até que ela quase jogou a grande sacola sobre minhas pernas e eu reconheci vários títulos de romances baratos dentro dela.

Kagura se aproveitou do meu choque momentâneo:

- Você está mesmo doente. – Ouvi ela dizer, parecendo surpresa.

- Claro, o que pensou? Que eu estava mentindo enquanto aproveitava para viajar por alguns dias? – Nesse momento eu estava realmente a ponto de perder a paciência, parte da culpa sendo da manhã ouvindo as explicações totalmente sem sentido de Vovô sobre como me proteger de yokais... Onde ele espera que eu use tal conhecimento escapa totalmente da minha compreensão.

- Algo do tipo. – Vejo ela sentar na poltrona à minha frente, por sorte fora do meu alcance, enquanto retiro um ou outro livro de dentro da sacola e examino, ainda sem conseguir entender a razão para que ela os tenha trazido para mim. – Gostou do presente?

- Para que diabo você me trouxe isso? – Torço o nariz para um dos livros ao ler o sumário na contra capa e quase passar mal pelo excesso de 'açúcar' da história. Acho que evitar olhar para a capa frontal foi uma boa idéia.

- Material de pesquisa.

Aperto o livro com força enquanto ergo os olhos para a figura a minha frente, sorrindo quase maldosamente em minha direção.

- Eu não acho que quero uma explicação sobre isso.

- Para sua amiga com problemas.

- Sempre esqueço como você é bondosa e solícita, Kagura. – Respondo finalmente, sem tentar esconder o sarcasmo enquanto finalmente solto o livro sem nenhuma delicadeza, deixando-o cair dentro da sacola.

- Como se machucou?

- Tropecei em um buraco e caí. – Tá bom que vou dizer a essa criatura totalmente lunática que exagerei na bebida e caí no meio da rua por pura estupidez. – Não percebi que era grave até que não consegui levantar hoje de manhã.

- Pobrezinha... – Ela baixa os olhos para o meu pé engessado, apoiado sobre a mesa de centro.

- Sim, pobre de mim. – Seguro a sacola e estendo em sua direção, tentando não ceder a tentação de atirar livro por livro em sua cabeça. – Pode levar isso embora.

- Por quê? – Ela pisca inocentemente para mim.

- Como você pode ver vou passar os próximos dias sem andar por aí, e não quero essas coisas perto de mim. – Deixo a sacola em cima da mesa de centro, ao lado da minha perna. É pesado, e ela infeliz não está fazendo qualquer gesto para pegá-la de minhas mãos.

- Por quê? – Ela repete, ainda com aquela expressão falsamente inocente.

Juro, nesse momento só consigo pedir aos deuses que não fique com essa mesma expressão todas as vezes que minto sobre algo. Porque é tão claro que está mentindo. Não me surpreendo que InuYasha sempre descubra se eu me pareço com isso.

- Provavelmente me fariam entrar em coma diabético ou algo do tipo.

- Bobagem. – Kagura ri. – E eu não estou de carro, isso é muito pesado para ficar carregando por aí.

- Pena. Devia ter pensado nisso antes. – Sorrio docemente, ainda desejando que não faça isso tão mal quanto Kagura. Na verdade eu não me importo, ela pode descobrir que estou mentindo quanto a isso. – Eu não quero InuYasha descobrindo isso aqui e me provocando.

- Quem é InuYasha?

- Meu namorado. – Respondo à contragosto. Eu realmente preciso aprender quando ficar com a boca fechada.

- Ah! – Ela sorri, inclinando-se na minha direção. – É ele o rapaz que não se declara?

Respiro fundo, estreitando os olhos em sua direção e, admito, começando a me arrepender de ter deixado a sacola fora do alcance de minhas mãos.

- Não, esse é o namorado da _minha amiga_. InuYasha é _meu _ namorado.

- Sim, claro. – Kagura endireita o corpo. – Sua amiga, como pude me confundir desse modo?

- Você... – Respiro fundo novamente para não xingá-la. - Não vai se atrasar se continuar aqui?

- Consegui uma hora a mais porque disse que ia trazer sua parte do serviço. – Ela abre a bolsa e pega uma pasta, estendendo-a para mim. – Tenho certeza que alguém pode devolvê-la quando você terminar.

- Obrigada. – Pego a pasta, contendo o desejo de dizer a ela que estaria mais agradecida se não soubesse que só está fazendo essa gentileza porque não quer ser obrigada a fazer o trabalho de nós duas.

- De nada, Kagome. – Ela finalmente se levanta. – Boa sorte com seu namorado.

Ainda estou tentando não explodir enquanto ela deixa a sala, e apenas quando ouço a porta da frente sendo fechada e os passos de Vovô se aproximando da sala que percebo que a sacola com livros ainda está sobre a mesa de centro. Tento levantar rapidamente e segui-la, mas assim que baixo a perna para o chão e tento apoiar o peso, sinto meu tornozelo voltar a doer.

- Maldita seja.

- Kagome? De quem está falando?

Levanto a cabeça para fitar Vovô e tento sorrir.

- Sobre a dor, Vovô, acho que o efeito do remédio está passando. – Apoio a mão no joelho, apontando meu tornozelo imobilizado. – Estava pensando em pegar outro comprimido, e esqueci que não podia apoiar o pé no chão ainda.

- Ah sim. – Ele sorri. – Fique aí, querida, eu pego para você.

- Obrigada, Vovô. – Continuo sorrindo até que ele deixa a sala e então baixo os olhos para a sacola de livros, com um suspiro desanimado, me apresso em fechá-la da melhor maneira possível, encobrindo o que restou com a pasta que Kagura me entregou.

'_**Acho que Kagura acabou de substituir Houjo na sua lista.'**_

'_Que?'_

'_**Você sabe... A lista das pessoas que te irritam tanto que provocam desejos assassinos.'**_

'_...'_

'_**Sabia que estava certa!'**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#Sinceramente, Sangô, não acha que está pedindo demais? E daí que bebi um pouquinho ontem e te liguei de madrugada? Você sabe como eu sempre tive medo de conhecer o pai de InuYasha! – suspiro - Não faço a mínima idéia do que eu quis dizer com 'Ele sabe', que é 'Ele' e a a maldita razão por me odiar por saber algo... Porque simplesmente não lembro sequer de ter te ligado, ok? E aí? Quando é que você volta?#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Assim que Souta chegou, eu o convenci a me ajudar a subir para o meu quarto, e trazer a sacola de livros que Kagura 'esqueceu' aqui sem olhar dentro ou fazer comentários. Simples assim, por pura bondade e amor fraterno.

Ok, isso foi uma mentira.

Eu meio que o chantageei a fazer isso. Disse, rapidamente enquanto Vovô nos deixou, que se ele fizesse o que eu estava pedindo sem pedir muita informação, não contaria para Mama sobre as revistas que encontrei embaixo do colchão dele.

Quem podia imaginar que isso funcionaria?

Principalmente porque não faço a menor idéia do que tem no quarto dele. Por favor, por que eu perderia meu tempo vasculhando o quarto de meu irmão caçula? Ele nem deixa Mama entrar lá para limpar, sempre fazendo um grande discurso sobre já não ser mais criança e precisar de privacidade e... Quer saber? Assim que melhorar vou revirar aquele quarto para saber o que ele tem escondido lá.

No final da tarde InuYasha apareceu, fiquei feliz quando Souta o chamou para mostrar o novo jogo que um amigo dele emprestou. Isso me deu tempo de saltar pelo quarto e esconder a sacola de Kagura dentro do guarda-roupa, junto com os mangás.

Deuses, estou ficando como Souta. Escondendo coisas para que ninguém encontre.

Espero sinceramente que o quer que ele tenha no quarto seja mais interessante que mangás shoujos e livros de romances melosos, porque eu realmente terei uma conversa séria com Mama se for isso que eu encontrar quando for xeretar lá.

Quase caí quando voltava pulando para minha cadeira porque ouvi os passos de InuYasha no corredor. Tenho quase certeza de que ele me ouviu, tropeçando e caindo na cadeira, principalmente porque eu estava xingando de maneira nada sutil enquanto me sentava direito e puxava a pasta do serviço para o meu colo quando ele entrou.

- Você certamente está bem cheia de energia, Kagome.

- E você certamente está de bom humor. – Respondo no mesmo tom enquanto fecho a pasta. – Socou seu irmão enquanto o levava para o aeroporto pela manhã?

- De certa forma. – InuYasha continua sorrindo enquanto senta na beirada da cama. – Como está seu tornozelo?

- Não sinto mais dor. – Respondo enquanto seguro sua mão e o deixo puxar a cadeira para mais perto da cama para que eu possa apoiar o pé sobre o colchão. – Mas é claro que isso pode ser efeito do analgésico.

- Não duvido, todo esse exercício de pular pelo quarto não pode ser o motivo para sua dor desaparecer.

- Eu precisava pegar uma caneta na minha bolsa. – Consigo falar calmamente, ignorando o rubor se espalhando por minha face. – Acho que deixei cair na volta.

- Aquelas não servem? – InuYasha acena para o porta canetas sobre minha escrivaninha.

- Não, aquela é... Especial.

- Tem tinta e serve para escrever?

- Exato.

- Entendo, bastante especial. – Ele diz com uma expressão séria que só faz com que eu tenha uma quase incontrolável vontade de começar a rir. – Pode-se dizer que é insubstituível.

- Você está realmente de bom humor. – Consigo falar, deixando escapar um sorriso. – Não andou torturando Miroku novamente, andou?

- Como descobriu? Sangô ligou para reclamar?

- InuYasha! – Tento soar brava, mas não funciona quando você está rindo. – Por quê?

- Ele estava me chateando. – InuYasha dá de ombros. – Resolvi que deixá-lo preocupado com algo me pouparia de dar explicações.

- Certo. – Respiro fundo, dizendo a mim mesma que provavelmente receberei outra ligação de Sangô, me culpando por isso. Preciso me lembrar de desligar o celular. – E o que mais fez além de quase socar seu irmão e torturar Miroku?

- Nada diferente do normal. – InuYasha sorri. - Essas eram as partes que mereciam ser mencionadas.

Paro de rir quase que no mesmo instante.

- Por que isso não me tranqüiliza?

- Talvez porque eu não tenha dito isso para tranqüilizá-la. – InuYasha continua sorrindo, o que começa a me irritar.

Por quê? Por que sempre tenho que ser o alvo quando ele quer se divertir?

- Não tem graça.

- Não é porque você não está rindo que algo deixa de ser engraçado. – Ele responde, apenas conseguindo me irritar. O que parece diverti-lo ainda mais. – Acho que não posso convencê-la a jantar fora. Não com essa bota branca que não combina com nenhuma das suas roupas.

- Não é uma bota e eu não a estou usando por vontade própria.

- Eu sei que não. – InuYasha suspira, levantando da cama. – Tenho algo que talvez a tranqüilize.

- O quê?

- Meu pai ainda gosta de você. – Ele pisca para mim antes de deixar o quarto. – Não me pergunte o por quê.

Estou ocupada demais tentando entender o que isso pode significar para responder. Estou começando a achar que não passa de mais uma provocação quando finalmente me lembro da ultima coisa que ouvi o pai dele dizer na noite anterior.

"_**- Conseguiu falar com seu noivo, imagino."**_

- Oh, merda! – Levanto da cadeira e saio pulando pelo quarto atrás dele. – InuYasha! InuYasha?! Volte aqui!

Desisto da tarefa estúpida que é tentar alcançá-lo quando escorrego e quase caio umas duas vezes no pequeno percurso até a porta. Nem quero imaginar o que aconteceria se eu tentasse descer a escada pulando dessa forma.

Posso ouvi-lo rir enquanto desce, antes de começar a falar com Mama. Suspiro e volto para a cama, desanimada e frustrada por ter me tornado tão estúpida e incapaz nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas.

Meia hora depois quando Mama sobe com o meu jantar é que fico realmente frustrada, porque na bandeja onde ela arrumou a refeição vejo um bilhete com a inconfundível caligrafia de InuYasha.

'**Feliz aniversário, Kagome.'**

- Maldito seja ele e essa frase sem sentido! – Amasso o bilhete e o atiro do outro lado do quarto, tentando ignorar o olhar perplexo de minha mãe.

Pela segunda vez nesse dia me arrependo do fato de não ter deixado aquele livros estupidamente melosos e pesados ao meu alcance. E, claro, de não ter aproveitado para atirá-los na cabeça das pessoas idiotas que cismam em me irritar.

'_**InuYasha está na sua lista de pessoas que te irritam tanto que você deseja matá-las?'**_

'_Não quero matar ninguém.'_

'_**Claro que não.'**_

'_Apenas surrar até que toda minha raiva desapareça.'_

- Você quer que eu traga mais alguma coisa, querida?

- Não, Mama, obrigada. – Forço-me a sorrir apenas para tranqüilizá-la. – Desculpe minha pequena explosão.

- Tudo bem, deve ser a dor... – Mama sorri. – Não devia ficar pulando pelo quarto.

-...

Repentinamente percebo que a voz torturante da minha cabeça parece muito com a de Mama. Devo admitir que isso não é muito tranqüilizador já que ambas têm o dom de falar coisas impróprias e rir de mim e para mim.

- Trago seu remédio quando vier pegar a bandeja.

- Obrigada, Mama.

'_**Golpe baixo me comparar com sua mãe.'**_

'_Por acaso menti?'_

'_**Não, mas mesmo assim...'**_

'_Ah, supere. Isso não é nada comparado aos meus problemas!'_

'_**Ah sim, como pude me esquecer do seu gigantesco problema de tentar arrancar uma confissão do seu namorado?'**_

'_Na verdade, eu tinha me esquecido disso.'_

'_**Então...?'**_

'_Por que diabo ele fica me falando 'Feliz aniversário' se ainda faltam dois meses para isso?'_

'_**Acho que você devia seguir o conselho de Sangô e perguntar para InuYasha.'**_

'_Obrigada, sempre fico surpresa com sua enorme __**utilidade**__. Você deveria me ajudar, não soar como minha mãe, e apenas me enlouquecer com comentários totalmente desnecessários! Posso fazer isso sem ajuda, você sabe.'_

'_**Ouch! Essa doeu.'**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#Olha, Kagome... Nem vou comentar o detalhe sobre eu ter pedido mais de uma vez para você e o InuYasha não fazerem piadas sobre o Miroku funcionar ou não... Porque talvez eu seja um pouquinho culpada dessa vez já que ele me ouviu deixando o recado anterior para você e resolveu ligar para o seu desagradável namorado... InuYasha não tinha que fazer essa piada sem graça, que você sabe começou por sua causa, mas estou disposta a ser compreensiva e não culpá-la, ameaçá-la de tortura e morte dessa vez. Você não faz idéia do que é agüentar seu marido, durante a lua de mel, perguntando se realmente ele pode estar falhando... Ele não está, mas vocês ficarem falando disso toda hora vai acabar deixando o pobrezinho traumatizado, ok? Então vamos dizer que dessa vez a culpa foi minha, mas, por favor, diga para o InuYasha arrumar outra coisa para atormentar meu marido, ok?Eu vol-- #_

_#Droga, acabei falando demais e tive que ligar de novo... Enfim, eu volto daqui a dois dias, acha que sua crise agüenta até lá? Ou tenho que avisar sua mãe que você se tornou um perigo para si mesma e pedir que ela a interne em um hospício até a minha volta?#_

**oOoOo Cinco minutos depois oOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de InuYasha#**

_#InuYasha, aqui é a Sangô. Você e a Kagome parecem estar se divertindo às custas do Miroku. Eu sei que é fácil, quase irresistível, atormentá-lo, mas ele está ficando realmente preocupado em... Falhar. Então é uma ordem: Pare com as piadas sobre o __**dele**__ não funcionar porque eu juro que faço o __**seu**__ parar de funcionar quando voltar!#_


	6. Parte VI

_**N.A. - Atrasei de novo... Sinto muito mesmo. Vou aproveitar para dizer que talvez não haja atualização semana que vem, apenas na próxima. A razão é simples: Ainda não terminei a última parte que está ficando muito grande. Dependendo do tamanho irei dividir o final em 2 partes. Só terei certeza quando finalizar. Sorry!**_

_**Responderei os reviews até segunda.**_

_**Obrigada a todas e espero que gostem o do capítulo!**_

* * *

**O Aniversário**

**Parte VI**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#Não sei com quem você está me confundindo, Sangô, mas alguma vez demonstrei ter medo de alguma de suas ameaças? Se você teve essa impressão por algo que eu fiz, avise o que é para que eu nunca mais repita tal comportamento. Porque eu __**definitivamente **__não tenho medo de você. Se o seu marido não funciona é problema seu. Eu já fiz a minha parte e mandei ele procurar um médico. O que você fez? Além de deixar essa mensagem idiota?A não ser que o Miroku tenha algum tipo de tara secreta e se excite ouvindo a mulher ameaçando pessoas inutilmente, está realmente só me fazendo perder tempo. Por que você não... Faz algo para levantar o ?#?#? do Miroku?#_

**oOoOo Duas horas depois oOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de InuYasha#**

**#**_InuYasha, por que você não vai simplesmente para o inferno?E aproveita para lavar essa boca antes de falar comigo, seu imbecil! Você está realmente abusando da sorte, fazendo todas essas coisas para me irritar quando sabe muito bem que posso acabar com todos os seus planos idiotas apenas abrindo minha boca para a Kagome. Pare de falar sobre __**você sabe o quê**__ com o Miroku ou tentar me intimidar. Não funciona e __**repito**__ você tem algo a perder, não eu.#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hoje o dia não foi tão ruim até agora. Passei boa parte da manhã fazendo o trabalho que Kagura me trouxe ontem e isso me distraiu. Estou até surpresa por descobrir como sou muito mais eficiente quando não tenho aquela maluca por perto para me distrair com coisas inúteis. Eu levaria uns dois ou três dias para terminar tudo no escritório.

Resolvi esperar até amanhã para pedir a Souta para devolver isso, conhecendo Kagura, ela provavelmente mandaria o dobro de trabalho – Isso inclui minha parte e a dela – de volta, só para poder ficar fazendo nada por lá. Sério, às vezes eu não entendo o que se passa naquela cabeça de vento. Não que eu passe muito tempo pensando nisso, tenho meus próprios problemas para me preocupar.

Esperei Mama chegar para pedir que me ajudasse a descer. Vovô tinha feito um lanche na hora do almoço e nós comemos juntos no meu quarto. Para minha surpresa ele não tentou me contar mais histórias, ou mostrar amuletos novos. Só posso pensar que gastou todas as suas 'novidades' comigo ontem e resolveu me deixar em paz hoje.

Tenho que admitir que foi até agradável passar um tempo com ele. Acho que não me importaria de repetir a dose. Eu realmente o adoro quando não está contando histórias totalmente falsas, crente que está convencendo as pessoas de que são reais.

'_Sério! Quem ele pensa que está enganando com todas essas mentiras?'_

'_...'_

'_**Ah, não! Eu sou meu avô!'**_

'_Ela percebeu! Finalmente!'_

A voz da minha mente está gargalhando com a minha descoberta. Isso não é muito educado, ou encorajador.

'_Você não devia rir de mim!'_

'_**Por que não? Você achou legal me comparar com a sua mãe ontem.'**_

'_Isso foi diferente.'_

'_**Por quê?'**_

'_Foi engraçado para mim!'_

Alguns minutos de silencio me deixam feliz. Acho que finalmente consegui calá-la... Mas é claro que isso não dura muito tempo.

'_**InuYasha tem razão.'**_

'_Como?'_

'_**Não é porque você não ri que a coisa deixa de ser engraçada.'**_

Droga, perdi de novo. Totalmente decepcionante que agora até mesmo a voz na minha cabeça concorda com InuYasha. Não apenas concorda, devo dizer, mas usa as palavras dele contra mim!

- Fique de boca fechada!

Mama me olha de um modo estranho e isso faz com que eu perceba que acabei falando em voz alta. O pior é que ninguém está falando, até mesmo Souta e Vovô me olham de modo estranho. Eu tenho mesmo muita sorte, não podia ter esses ataques quando estou sozinha, sem testemunhas, no meu quarto?

'_**Continue desse modo e Sangô não vai precisar avisar sua mãe que você enlouqueceu.'**_

- Desculpem... – Baixo a cabeça para o livro em minhas mãos, que peguei só para fingir estar ocupada. Sorrio. – Esses personagens realmente me irritam, sempre falando demais.

Souta gira os olhos, murmurando 'Maluca'. Vovô continua me lançando olhares desconfiados enquanto deixa a sala. Apenas Mama sorri tranquilamente e concorda com um aceno compreensivo.

- Entendo, querida, eles me irritam também. – Ela lança um olhar para o livro em minhas mãos antes de completar. – Foi a garota tola ou o cara totalmente grosseiro dessa vez?

É minha vez de olhar para ela de modo estranho, um pouco chocada admito. Eu folheei esse livro antes e sei o conteúdo cheio de cenas de sexo, e o simples pensamento de que minha mãe conhece a história a ponto de lembrar dos detalhes me assusta um pouco.

- O cara. – Arrisco. Não sei exatamente a história, pulei todas as cenas românticas e doces porque estavam me deixando enjoada, mas confesso que li as partes 'interessantes' apenas porque não tenho mais o que fazer e parecia um bom motivo para desencorajar qualquer um a falar comigo. Você sabe... Parecendo realmente interessada na leitura e tudo mais...

- Ah, ele ainda não confessou, não é? – Mama sorri e tenho que dizer que isso está me assusta ainda mais. – Não dá vontade de simplesmente acertar a cabeça dele com algo pesado?

- Sim...

'_Ai, que medo!' _

Isso está mesmo ficando assustador. Existem algumas coisas na vida que eu realmente não precisava saber. Minha mãe lendo esse tipo de livro, vezes o suficiente para decorar algumas partes, é uma delas.

- Já passou da parte quando eles se perdem na floresta e...

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Eu não quero ouvir isso! Não quero!Não quero! AAAAAH!!'_

Enquanto grito mentalmente, apenas para abafar a voz de Mama que continua contando o que exatamente acontece na floresta, vejo Souta fugindo correndo da sala. Não posso culpá-lo, gostaria de ser capaz de fazer o mesmo.

'_Maldito sortudo.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#Eu estou abusando da sorte? Quer abrir essa sua enorme boca e estragar a surpresa, vá em frente e veja se eu me importo. Aposto que no final quem vai lamentar muito mais é você, principalmente se eu continuar falando com Miroku sobre __**você sabe o quê**__ não funcionar...#_

**oOoOo Duas horas depois oOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de InuYasha#**

_#Certo, InuYasha, você venceu... Por enquanto. Mas será que dá para não falar mais nesse assunto? Veja bem, Kagome está me enlouquecendo a semana toda porque eu estou ignorando suas ligações. Não faço idéia do que ela quer, mas aposto que está surtando por alguma razão idiota, e você sabe muito bem que ignorá-la não faz exatamente bem a pouca saúde mental que ela possui. Então, dá um tempo com as piadas sobre o Miroku estar tendo problemas para... Levantar o moral.#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

É oficial, acho que nunca mais vou me recuperar.

Só posso comparar a experiência dessa tarde com assistir um filme pornô com sua mãe a seu lado. Não que eu tenha feito isso, mas imagino que o trauma deva ser o mesmo. Qual o problema dela afinal? Não sabe que os filhos sempre têm a ilusão de que os pais são criaturas assexuadas?

Sério, acho que nunca serei capaz de apagar essa lembrança da minha mente. Até mesmo a voz da minha consciência está em silencio. - Imagino que o choque foi demais para ela. – Eu ficaria preocupada, ou com pena, se não estivesse desfrutando do silêncio.

Estremeço, atirando o livro longe, ainda tentando apagar as duas últimas horas da minha cabeça. Deve ser por isso que não percebo o som de passos se aproximando e me assusto quando InuYasha senta ao meu lado, deixando o livro cair sobre minhas pernas.

- Conseguiu se divertir com sua mãe?

Lanço um olhar chocado para ele, imaginando como ele pode ter descoberto o que aconteceu. Ou se está apenas tentando puxar conversa sobre algo totalmente aleatório.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Finalmente digo, derrubando o livro no chão apenas para me livrar dele.

- Onde arrumou esse livro?

- Eu juro que se você pegar isso do chão, - Começo quando ele se abaixa para pegar o livro novamente. - vou arrancar da sua mão e usar para te espancar!

- Tão ruim assim? – InuYasha ri, pegando o livro do chão e atirando-o no sofá do outro lado da sala.

- Você não quer saber. – Estremeço novamente. – E como _você_ sabe?

- Sua mãe abriu a porta para mim. – Ele ri e isso só me dá mais vontade de chutá-lo. – Estava realmente empolgada por você estar lendo um dos livros que ela mais gosta.

- Ah, merda! – Suspiro. – Isso quer dizer que ela vai continuar essa conversa, não é?

- Assim que tiver uma chance.

- Posso mudar para sua casa? – Pergunto com um gemido frustrado. – Por alguns anos... Até que ela esqueça essa história.

- Não acho que seu avô ficaria muito feliz com isso. – InuYasha continua sorrindo, como se a minha frustração o divertisse. _Na verdade, eu sei que diverte_. – Ele não gosta muito de mim desde aquela vez que nos pegou—

- Eu sei o que aconteceu, InuYasha. – Consigo cortá-lo antes que termine de falar. – Agradeço se não tocar mais nesse assunto nos próximos meses.

- A vez que ele nos surpreendeu ou todas as vezes?

- Você não está ajudando... – Pego a almofada ao meu lado e cubro a cabeça com ela.

- O que faz você pensar que estou tentando te ajudar?

- Muito engraçado. – Minha voz sai abafada por causa da almofada. – Queria ver se fosse você no meu lugar. Sua mãe resolvendo compartilhar histórias sobre sexo com você.

InuYasha não responde, e depois de alguns minutos de silêncio eu baixo a almofada para fitá-lo. Ele está apenas me olhando, sem nenhum traço de riso no rosto, e é então que percebo o que falei.

- Desculpe, InuYasha, esqueci que sua mãe—

- Esqueça. – Ele levanta do sofá, e eu me inclino para segurar sua mão. – Você arruinou tudo.

- Quê? – Pergunto chocada com o fato de que talvez dessa vez tenha passado dos limites e realmente o magoado.

- Você arruinou tudo, Doce Kagome – Ele repete, usando o odioso apelido.

Estou me xingando mentalmente, Eu devia saber como ele é sensível ao falar da mãe, mas ele estava se esforçando tanto para me chatear que simplesmente esqueci. Eu e minha boca enorme não combinamos quando eu fico nervosa.

- InuYasha, eu—

- Agora não vou conseguir sequer tocá-la sem pensar na possibilidade de ter uma conversa sobre sexo com minha mãe. Mesmo sendo algo impossível, a possibilidade vai me assombrar. Não acha que ela voltaria em forma de fantasma para fazer isso, certo? – Ele faz uma careta, estremecendo. – Vou embora.

- O quê?? – Suspiro irritada. – InuYasha, volte aqui!

- Só porque saí mais cedo do trabalho, pensando em levar minha namorada temporariamente inválida para jantar fora.

- InuYasha!? – Chamo de novo, mas ele continua a me ignorar enquanto sai da sala. Respiro fundo e coloco o pé no chão para me levantar.

- Acho que isso me ensina a não ser bondoso e... Kagome?

Levanto a cabeça, tentando não gemer de dor. Eu devia saber que não conseguiria fazer algo simples como impedi-lo de sair da maldita sala quando passei as duas últimas horas com a perna levantada na mesma posição. Eu teria notado que minha perna estava adormecida, e que tropeçaria na maldita mochila que Souta largou no meio do caminho quando fugiu de Mama.

Você sabe... Pequenos detalhes que fugiram da minha mente.

- Você está bem? – InuYasha ajoelha ao meu lado. – Kagome? Você se machucou?

- Só o meu orgulho. – Finalmente respondo, conseguindo colocar um pouco de ar nos meus pulmões novamente. – Importa-se de me ajudar a levantar?

- O que exatamente você estava tentando fazer? – Ele pergunta enquanto me pega no colo e coloca sentada no sofá novamente.

- Impedindo que você fosse embora?

-...

- E funcionou!

- Você não quer mesmo que eu acredite que cair fazia parte do seu plano...

- Bem, não funcionou exatamente como imaginei... – Começo, arrumando minha camiseta. – Mas funcionou. Você está aqui, não está?

- Certo.

Eu sei que ele está tentando não rir, e apesar disso me irritar, não posso realmente culpá-lo. Devo estar mesmo patética. Eu estaria rindo se a situação fosse inversa.

Respiro fundo mais uma vez antes de fitá-lo.

- Desculpe por antes.

InuYasha leva alguns minutos para esboçar qualquer reação. Percebo as mudanças em seu rosto, o sorriso desaparecer por alguns segundos enquanto ele parece avaliar se estou mesmo dizendo a verdade, antes de balançar a cabeça e voltar a dar um pequeno sorriso.

- Esqueça, está tudo bem.

- Eu não deveria ter—

- Faz muito tempo, Kagome, muito tempo mesmo. – Ele senta na mesa de centro para ficar de frente para mim. – Eu não me importo de falar sobre ela.

- Sério?

- Sério. – Ele continua sorrindo. – Talvez tenha sido sorte.

- Como você pode achar sorte...

- Não tenho que me preocupar com a possibilidade dela ter vontade de conversar comigo sobre sexo.

Pisco, levando alguns minutos para entender que é uma piada. Suspiro, agarrando a almofada e acertando-o com ela.

- Idiota. – _'E pensar que eu realmente fiquei preocupada com ele.'_

InuYasha tira a almofada da minha mão, ainda rindo. Parece realmente não se importar com nada que tenha acontecido.

- Então, já que fui o culpado pela sua tentativa de vôo fracassada...

- Eu tropecei e cai! Não estava tentando voar!

- O que quer comer?

- Vai cozinhar para mim? – Pergunto, idiotamente esperançosa, só porque lembro de ter visto uma cena parecida em um dos mangás idiotas que Kagura me emprestou.

- Vou sair e comprar algo, o que você quiser. – Ele ri, provavelmente da minha expressão idiota. – Eu não sinto tanto assim por você não ter conseguido voar.

- Pela última vez... – Bufo, irritada, e tento pegar a almofada de volta para acertá-lo. - Eu não estava tentando voar!

- O que vai querer comer? – Ele pergunta, levantando-se com a almofada nas mãos ainda. Imagino que tenha percebido que eu a jogaria nele se tivesse a chance.

- Pizza.

- Puxa, eu deixo você escolher qualquer coisa e é isso que pede?

Mostro a língua para ele em resposta. Dane-se que seja uma reação infantil.

- Tudo bem, vou buscar. – InuYasha sorri, jogando a almofada ao lado do livro. – Sua mãe está voltando.

- O quê? – Arregalo os olhos em pânico quando ela passa por ele na porta. Reconheço um dos livros de Kagura em suas mãos. – InuYasha, volte aqui! Deixa eu ir com você!

- Você já leu esse, querida?

'_AAAAAH!!'_

- InuYasha! Desculpe, desculpe! Volte aqui!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha voltou quinze minutos depois, rindo disfarçadamente quando me viu suspirar aliviada porque Mama parou de falar. O imbecil só tinha ido até a cozinha fazer o pedido por telefone.

Eu me pergunto se existia mesmo necessidade de me assustar dessa forma só para me dar o troco. Não mereço esse tipo de castigo!

'_**Ah, merece sim...'**_

'_Cale a boca.'_

Souta e Vovô se juntaram a nós quando a pizza chegou, e passamos um bom tempo conversando. O fato é que Vovô evita falar sobre yokais na frente de InuYasha, talvez a aparência peculiar dele sirva como vacina para as histórias loucas que ele adora inventar. Ou talvez tenha a ver com o fato de que da ultima vez que Vovô jogou um de seus amuletos em InuYasha, ele simplesmente o usou para fazer Origami e o devolveu com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

No final, apesar da experiência traumatizante com Mama, esse não foi um dia de todo ruim. Eu até me diverti.

Ainda estou pensando nisso enquanto InuYasha está me ajudando a voltar para o meu quarto.

- Sangô e Miroku chegam amanhã? – Ele me pergunta quando entramos no quarto.

- Sim, você se importa de ir buscá-los? – Sento na cama, usando os travesseiros como apoio para minhas costas. – Posso pedir para Mama fazer isso se for atrapalhar.

- Não, está tudo bem. – InuYasha sorri. – Acha que vai estar bem o suficiente amanhã?

- Depende do que você tem mente.

- Nada especial. – Ele continua sorrindo daquela maneira que costuma me assustar, porque sei que ele está planejando algo de que não vou gostar. – Se conseguir ficar de pé e andar um pouco vai ser o suficiente.

- Tudo bem... – Consigo sorrir, apesar de uma parte de mim, e isso inclui a voz irritante em minha mente, estarem gritando que eu deveria ter medo e me esconder.

- Sangô pode ajudá-la a se arrumar. – InuYasha se inclina e deposita um beijo rápido sobre meus lábios. – Boa noite, Kagome.

- Boa noite.

Não sei o que dizer, essa é a única razão por permanecer calada enquanto ele dá meia volta e caminha em direção a porta.

- Feliz aniversário, Kagome.

'_Ei!'_

'_**Pergunte a ele de uma vez!'**_

- InuYasha?

- Sim? – Ele pára na porta e se vira para mim.

- Não é meu aniversário.

- Eu sei. – O sorriso dele aumenta, ele se vira e deixa o quarto rapidamente.

Estou a ponto de gritar por pura frustração porque 'Eu sei.' não era exatamente a resposta que eu esperava obter. E eu sei que teoricamente não fiz nenhum pergunta, mas, por favor! Quem responde 'Eu sei.'?

'_**Você devia ter perguntado a ele'**_

'_Eu sei.'_

'_**Não pode ficar brava por não obter uma resposta quando não fez uma pergunta..'**_

'_EU SEI!'_

Suspirando, estendo a mão para o telefone antes de deitar na cama enquanto disco o número de Sangô. Ouço os toques incessantes e a conhecida mensagem da secretária eletrônica. Estou mesmo pensando em maneiras cruéis de matá-la quando tiver a chance.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#Sangô... Por que você nunca atende ao telefone? – Suspiro – Deixar mensagens perdeu a graça depois do terceiro dia... Estou ficando mesmo sem idéias para amaldiçoar vocês dois._

_- Kagome?_

_- Sangô!_

_- Estou arrumando as malas._

_- Ah!_

_- Qual o problema agora?_

_- Por que InuYasha continua me desejando 'Feliz aniversário'?_

_- Aniversário de namoro?_

_- Não... Foi o mês passado. Lembro que briguei com ele por esquecer._

_- Talvez ele só queira te atormentar, Kagome... Afinal, estamos falando de InuYasha._

_- Eu sei..._

_- Por que não pergunta para ele?_

_- E se for algo importante? Ele vai me encher só porque fiz o mesmo mês passado no aniversário de namoro!_

_- Kagome... Mas você realmente esqueceu! E se ele te comprar um presente? O que pretende fazer?_

_- Se eu soubesse o que fazer acha que eu teria te ligado?_

_- Certo, você tem razão... Isso pode esperar até amanhã? Tenho que terminar de fazer as malas e dormir um pouco._

_- Tudo bem... Um dia não faz diferença._

_- Até amanhã, Kagome._

_- Até amanhã... E Sangô?_

_- Sim?_

_- Miroku resolveu o problema com __**você sabe o quê**__?_

_-..._

_- Quê?_

_- Primeiro, ele não tem problema nessa área, e se no futuro isso acontecer saberei que a culpa é sua e de InuYasha._

_- Ele só vai saber se você contar, não estou deixando mensagem dessa vez._

_- Segundo, não reparou que tem um tipo de eco quando você fala? Eu atendi depois da secretária._

_-... E?_

_- Não só está gravando nossa conversa como sua voz está alta e clara para nós dois._

_-..._

_- Kagome?_

_- Ai, merda!! Miroku? Miroku? Desculpe! Eu estava brincando! Sério! Desculpe! Eu não acho que você tem problemas com o seu... AAAH!! Desculpe, Miroku!#_

.

**( Continua... )**


	7. Parte VII Final

**_N.A. - _****Prontinho, pessoas! O capítulo final está postado e eu realmente espero que vocês gostem dele.**

**Perdoem todo e qualquer erro que tenha passado na minha costumeira revisão à jato, mas é tarde o suficiente para que as letras comecem a dançar na minha frente enquanto tento corrigir o texto! XD Prometo corrigir novamente assim que tiver um tempinho livre e substituir o arquivo, ok?**

**Eu sei que ainda estou devendo as resposta aos reviews dos últimos dois capítulos e vou tentar corrigir esse meu lapso até domingo.**

**Beijos a todas que acompanharam até aqui, e se gostaram (ou odiaram) esse fanfic, deixem um review para... Me xingar? XP**

* * *

**O Aniversário**

**Parte VII**** - Final**

_**But mama said you can't hurry love  
No, you'll just have to wait **__**  
She said love don't come easy. It's a game of give and take  
I can't hurry love, no, you'll just have to wait  
Just trust, give it time. No matter how long it takes**_

**You can't hurry love – Dixie Chicks**

**#Secretária eletrônica de InuYasha#**

_#InuYasha... É a Sangô. Eu realmente espero que a razão por você não estar aqui para nos pegar é porque sofreu um terrível acidente que fez seu carro explodir, impossibilitando-o, desse modo, de estar aqui duas horas atrás. Se isso for parte de mais de uma de suas gracinhas... Eu juro que esgano você, nem vai precisar se preocupar com a reação de Kagome quando ela descobrir sobre sua grande surpresa, seu grandessíssimo imbecil!#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Essa está sendo literalmente a pior semana da minha vida! – Só perde para a semana anterior ao meu quase casamento com Houjo, mas eu juro que a diferença é muito pouca e se continuar desse modo logo vai tomar seu lugar. – Qual o problema afinal? Nada pode ser fácil e simples para mim por muito tempo?

Estou começando a sentir falta da semana passada, quando apesar de estar ligeiramente surtada, só tinha um problema em mente.: _**Arrumar uma maneira de fazer InuYasha se declarar.**_

Não é incrível como nossas prioridades podem mudar em tão pouco tempo?

Kagura apareceu logo cedo novamente, com a desculpa que tinha que pegar a pasta do serviço que tinha deixado aqui. Eu poderia ter me surpreendido por ela saber que eu tinha terminado tudo, não fosse o fato de ter descoberto o pequeno detalhe de que não ter sua desagradável companhia faz com que eu trabalhe muito mais rápido.

Apenas agradeci ao fato dela não ter me trazido mais serviço para fazer durante o final de semana. - Até consegui ignorar os DVDs de filmes românticos que ela trouxe, dizendo ser mais material de pesquisa. Mesmo porque desde ontem, depois da conversa com Mama, qualquer imagem de casais apaixonados estejam me provocando tremores de puro terror. – E não precisar chantagear Souta para levar a pasta ao escritório para mim. Se eu continuar usando todo o material para chantagem que consegui durante o último ano, provavelmente logo terei que começar a pagar em dinheiro para que ele me faça favores.

Estou oficialmente desistindo de tentar encontrar uma maneira de fazer o idiota, grosso, imbecil... Err... O InuYasha se declarar. Pelo menos por enquanto. Até que eu descubra por que diabos ele está me dizendo 'Feliz Aniversário.' toda noite.

Eu sei que não é meu aniversário. – Ainda faltam dois meses para isso. – Também não é o aniversário de namoro. – Isso foi o mês passado, lembro com perfeição de torturar InuYasha por duas boas semanas por ter esquecido da data.

Estou cansada, verdadeiramente esgotada. Não faço idéia do que possa ser. Desisto oficialmente de pensar no assunto. Sangô tem razão. Provavelmente InuYasha só está tentando me torturar e não existe nada para ser comemorado. Quase posso ver a expressão dele quando finalmente cansar de brincar e confessar que só estava, como sempre, tentando me fazer de idiota.

Por falar em Sangô, ela deveria ter chegado aqui no meio da manhã... Não é possível que InuYasha tenha esquecido de pegar ela e Miroku no aeroporto, certo? Acho melhor ligar pra ele à caminho do médico.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de InuYasha#**

_**#Kagome#**_

_#InuYasha... Você não esqueceu de ir buscar Sangô, esqueceu? Por favor, diga que não fez isso... Essa vai ser uma longa semana se eu tiver que agüentar sem protestar ela resmungando por isso!#_

_**#Sangô#**_

_#InuYasha, você está morto! Não me importa mais se você vai torturar Miroku por... Calma, querido, ele não vai mesmo fazer isso... Está me ouvindo, InuYasha? Vou esperar exatamente mais dez minutos antes de pegar um táxi... E advinha só qual vai ser a primeira coisa que vou falar com Kagome? ... Caramba, Miroku, já falei que ele não vai fazer nada com você! ... #_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Certo, então as duas últimas horas foram péssimas. O consultório estava cheio e tive que implorar para que o médico concordasse em tirar minha 'bota'. Pela primeira vez minha expressão mais gentil não funcionou e foi por muito pouco que consegui conter a vontade de chutá-lo. – Consegui me lembrar que isso não ajudaria meu pé a melhorar. - Mama interrompeu meus planos nada bondosos, garantindo ao velho médico que eu repousaria, mas hoje era uma data especial e por isso eu queria tirar o gesso para me arrumar.

Confesso que olhei desconfiada para ela. - Do que diabo ela podia estar falando? InuYasha não pode tê-la convencido a me enlouquecer, certo? Puxa, eu sou filha dela, como ela concorda tão facilmente com os planos daquele imbecil? – Mas estava feliz demais em me livrar do peso extra no pé para me preocupar com esses _pequenos detalhes_.

InuYasha não atendeu minha ligação – Todas as tentativas que fiz, antes de perceber que era inútil e deixar uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. –, quando voltei para casa Sangô ainda não estava aqui. Eu sinceramente espero que a razão para isso seja que eles tenham pegado um tremendo congestionamento no caminho... Ou que por algum milagre, InuYasha resolveu ser gentil e os levou para algum lugar apenas para distraí-los.

'_**...'**_

'_Droga, ele os esqueceu, não é?'_

'_**Não, seu namorado é mesmo um anjo de bondade... Incapaz de esquecer as coisas que você pede.'**_

'_Merda! Merda! Merda!'_

O telefone toca, interrompendo meus pensamentos e eu corro – da melhor maneira que consigo já que meu tornozelo ainda dói, não só porque ainda não me recuperei por completo, mas por ter ficado dois dias com ele imobilizado – até o telefone.

- Alô? – Atendo, enquanto tento recuperar a respiração. Correr, pular, por metade da casa não foi exatamente uma boa idéia. Sorrio para Vovô que está me olhando de maneira estranha novamente, imagino que tenha a ver com o fato de eu tê-lo empurrado para pegar o telefone antes dele.

- Kagome?

-... - Não consigo responder, o sorriso ainda congelado em meu rosto quando reconheço a voz.

- Kagome? Ainda está aí?

- Sim... – Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo. Com certeza essa não era a pessoa que eu esperava que me ligasse. – Houjo? – Pergunto, desejando que eu tenha me enganado e seja só alguém com uma voz muito parecida tentando vender algo por telefone.

- Sim. – Ele responde, animado como sempre. É tão desconcertante que depois de tanto tempo ele ainda seja o mesmo. – Tudo bem com você? Parece meio... Sem ar.

- Ah, eu só tive que correr até o telefone. – _'E quase derrubar Vovô, imaginando que fosse alguém realmente importante.'_ – Em que posso ajudar?

- Na verdade... – Ele faz uma pequena pausa e quase posso vê-lo sorrindo como um idiota na minha frente. – Eu queria falar com o seu avô...

- Oh! – Isso explica o olhar reprovador que Vovô continua a lançar em minha direção. Puxa, como eu podia saber que ele ainda fala com Houjo? Não é como se tivéssemos terminado como bons amigos ou... Na verdade, acho que foi isso que aconteceu. – Só um minuto.

Estendo o aparelho para Vovô com um sorriso sem graça, e começo a me afastar, ignorando a maneira como ele continua me encarando. Não é novidade que as pessoas olhem para mim como se estivessem pensando que enlouqueci, enquanto se perguntam mentalmente se é necessário ligar para o hospício.

Caminho o mais rápido possível para longe de Vovô na direção da sala. Começando a pensar que talvez o estúpido médico tivesse razão e tirar o gesso, depois de apenas dois dias, não era uma boa idéia afinal. Porque eu não me lembro de sentir tanta dor assim nos dois últimos dias. Sem me preocupar se alguém está me vendo ou não, apenas me jogo no sofá e, apenas porque minha sorte não muda, esse é o exato momento que meu celular escolhe para tocar.

Sento, olhando para a bolsa fora do meu alcance, e estou seriamente pensando em apenas ignorar quando lembro que Sangô ainda não apareceu. Com toda a minha atual _maré de sorte_, é muito capaz que ela esteja ligando para fazer ameaças por tê-la esquecido no aeroporto. Coisa da qual não posso ser culpada: _Era função de __**InuYasha**__ pegá-la, __**não minha**__.. _

Começo a levantar quando Souta entra na sala, lança um olhar reprovador para minha patética figura se arrastando pelo sofá e atira a bolsa na minha direção. Enquanto faço malabarismo para não ser atingida e pegar a bolsa antes que ela caia no chão, novas formas de como matar meu adorável irmão caçula se formam na minha mente, mas resolvo ignorá-las porque apesar de tudo, ele me poupou o trabalho de levantar.

- Alô?

- Kagome, tenho duas coisas para falar. – A voz de InuYasha soa quase abafada pelo barulho do trafego. O que me faz imaginar, com uma falsa sensação de alivio, que ele não esqueceu de buscar Sangô e Miroku afinal.

- InuYasha, eu—

- Primeiro: Deixei um presente no seu quarto.

- Presente? – Pergunto tolamente, lembrando do que Sangô disse na noite anterior:

'_- Kagome... Mas você realmente esqueceu! E se ele te comprar um presente? O que pretende fazer?'_

- Sim, está perto da cama. – InuYasha pára de falar comigo por um momento e posso ouvi-lo praguejar e o som de buzinas ao fundo. Tenho uma visão mental dele fazendo um gesto pouco educado para o outro motorista antes de continuar. – Eu teria esperado você chegar, mas estava atrasado.

- Sangô e Miroku... – Começo, sendo interrompida novamente.

- Não esqueça de me ligar para dizer o que achou.

- Certo... – Falo lentamente, tentando não estender o som das vogais. Ele quase soa animado _demais_, o que me faz ficar desconfiada do tipo de presente que ele pode ter deixado para mim. – Não é nenhum animal morto, certo?

- Não. – InuYasha ri, parecendo se divertir com minha pergunta. Talvez tenha sido o tom que usei. Quem sabe? – Nada morto, ou pelo menos nada animal.

Suspiro aliviada.

- E a segunda coisa?

- Perdi Sangô e Miroku.

Pisco incrédula, dizendo a mim mesma que devo ter entendido errado. Como alguém perde duas pessoas? Duas pessoas adultas, diga-se de passagem.

- Você o quê?

- Perdi os dois, quando cheguei ao aeroporto eles não estavam lá.

-... – Respiro fundo. – A que horas você chegou no aeroporto?

- Uma hora atrás.

- Mas InuYasha! – Minha voz soa histérica, e eu não tenho forças para me controlar. – Eles chegaram às nove horas!

- E eu cheguei as onze lá. – InuYasha diz sem nenhum sinal aparente de preocupação. – Eles só precisavam sentar e esperar.

- Por mais de duas horas?

- Não iam sentir tanto se estivessem sentados.

Conto até dez mentalmente para não começar a xingar. Não funciona e começo a contar até vinte. Depois até trinta... Devo dizer que continua _**não**_ funcionando.

- Eu—

- Bem, eu só queria avisar antes que ela chegasse aí.

- InuYasha, eu—

- Ligue para me dizer o que achou do presente.

Ainda estou pensando se existe uma forma de matar alguém por telefone quando percebo que ele desligou, e apenas porque eu estou em uma _ENORME_ maré de sorte, ouço Souta abrir a porta para alguém que entra na casa marchando. Viro no sofá para encontrar a figura de Sangô parada na porta da sala, olhando em minha direção como se estivesse pensando em atirar a mala em minha cabeça.

Sinceramente, não sei se conseguirei fugir a tempo, e estou perto demais da porta para ter a ilusão de que ela vai errar se realmente concretizar o desejo de tentar me acertar.

- Sangô, eu... – Começo, com o meu melhor sorriso de _'Eu sou adorável e frágil, por favor, não me mate.'_. – Quer dizer... InuYasha...

- Espero sinceramente que não tenha esperança de casar com InuYasha, porque eu certamente vou matá-lo assim que o encontrar.

Para meu alivio ela apenas solta a mala no chão e sobe correndo as escadas. Ei, pelo menos não tentou jogá-la minha cabeça, o que é uma grande coisa. Talvez minha sorte tenha mudado.

- Olá, Kagome. – Ouço a voz de Miroku antes que sua figura apareça, carregando mais duas malas.

- Miroku. – Continuou com o mesmo sorriso de desculpas. – Desculpe por... Ei!

Por alguma razão, que só posso pensar ser _a minha tremenda sorte nos últimos dias_, ele tropeça na mala de Sangô e quase voa por cima do sofá. Consigo desviar a tempo para que ele não me acerte, mas quando vejo a posição que ele está, sobre o sofá, sem dizer _**do que**_ seu rosto está próximo, percebo que talvez fosse melhor ser nocauteada.

- Desculpe, Kagome... – Ele começa a falar, enquanto suas mãos se apóiam em partes bem especificas do meu corpo e eu me apresso a estapeá-lo. – Desculpe. – Ele repete, e estou muito tentada a simplesmente empurrá-lo o mais longe possível, sem me importar com o fato que ele pode cair e realmente se machucar.

Sinceramente, será que ele não percebe **o quê **está usando de apoio para se levantar?

- Tudo bem, apenas... – Paro de falar, arregalando os olhos quando vejo um sapato voar e atingir sua cabeça. Viro para a escada e vejo Sangô parada no meio, baixo os olhos e vejo que ela está usando apenas um dos sapatos.

- Esse está sendo um péssimo dia. – Sangô diz calmamente enquanto termina de descer os degraus.

'_Nem me fale.'_ Penso, ainda chocada demais para conseguir dizer algo ou sequer me mover. Isso é claro até ela voltar a falar.

- Kagome... – Sangô sorri, tão absurdamente gentilmente que fico mesmo assustada.

- Sim?

- Importa-se de tirar a cabeça do meu marido das suas pernas?

Olho para baixo e, com um grito, empurro Miroku Ouço o som inconfundível dele caindo no chão atrás do sofá, mas estou ocupada demais pensando se Sangô vai lembrar que a culpa dessa situação é dela e não minha. Afinal, quem sai atirando sapatos na cabeça das pessoas?

- Melhor. – Sangô senta-se na poltrona calmamente. – Então... Qual era o caso de vida ou morte que fez você me ligar a semana toda?

Continuo fitando minha melhor amiga, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Na verdade, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, estou realmente surpresa por lembrar meu próprio nome. Sento no sofá, e olho para Miroku ainda no chão.

- Sangô...

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Sangô continua sorrindo, e devo repetir que isso está realmente me assustando. Principalmente pelo fato de que tenho quase absoluta certeza de que não vou conseguir fugir. – Qual era o grande problema?

- Eu... – Começo, encontrando certa dificuldade em desviar meu olhar da figura de Miroku que começa a levantar. – Não me lembro.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Certo. Certo. Certo.

Tentar explicar à Sangô que não me lembrava a razão por ligar tão insistentemente, e deixar recados adoráveis – leia-se pragas e ameaças - em sua secretária eletrônica, _durante sua Lua de mel_, não foi uma das coisas mais fáceis que fiz na vida.

A única explicação que consigo imaginar para que tenha dado certo, e ela não tenha tentado me assassinar, foi o choque. Sangô apenas continuou sorrindo, parecendo congelada, e eu estava a ponto de levantar do sofá apenas para checar se ela não tinha sofrido um ataque cardíaco com minha revelação, quando Miroku conseguiu ficar de joelhos e perguntou o que o tinha atingido.

Aproveitei essa pequena distração para pular do sofá – Não uma coisa muita inteligente a se fazer quando você ainda está com o tornozelo machucado. – e me arrastar escada acima. Ainda estava ouvindo a voz dos dois conversando na sala quando cheguei a porta do meu quarto e antes de abri-la, lembrei da voz de InuYasha ao telefone, dizendo que havia deixado um presente para mim.

Devo confessar que estou com um pouco de medo de abrir a porta e descobrir qual surpresa ele pode ter deixado no meu quarto para deixá-lo tão animado. Respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar. Afinal ele disse que não era nada morto e, tenho que admitir que por mais cruel que InuYasha seja a maior parte do tempo, ainda não se tornou um psicopata para deixar animais mortos como presente.

Endireito o corpo, respirando fundo mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta de uma vez. Por alguns momentos não encontro nada diferente no quarto, nenhuma caixa ou embrulho em cima da cama. Mais aliviada dou um passo para dentro do quarto e olho em volta, procurando algo pequeno, que não tenha chamado minha atenção à primeira vista.

É nesse momento que percebo as cortinas balançando com o vento, e um pedaço de tecido branco, volumoso demais para ser confundido com a cortina, chama minha atenção. Arregalo os olhos e um grito escapa de meus lábios enquanto caio de costas no chão e tento, pateticamente, me arrastar para o corredor.

- Kagome? – Ouço a voz de Sangô chamando meu nome, mas não consigo desviar meu olhar do vestido horroroso balançando com o vento. As mangas erguidas, se movendo de maneira fantasmagórica e conhecidas na minha direção. – Kagome? – Ela repete, aproximando-se - Está tudo bem?

- Ele voltou! – Digo, sem esconder o pânico que a visão daquilo me provoca.

- O quê voltou?

- O vestido! – Agarro Sangô, puxando-a para minha frente. – Ele voltou e vai me matar!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de InuYasha#**

_#InuYasha, seu grande imbecil! Que idéia foi essa de deixar o vestido no quarto dela? E ainda dizer que era um presente? Kagome está surtando, eu quase tive que esbofeteá-la apenas para que parasse de me usar de escudo para o vestido assombrado assassino! Agradeça ao fato de Souta e Miroku terem chegado a tempo e forçado sua namorada maluca a me soltar... Eu juro, InuYasha... Às vezes imagino o que você faz com as pessoas que __**NÃO**__ gosta!#_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Deuses, o que fiz para merecer isso? – Além de todas as mentiras e peças que preguei em todas as pessoas que conheço por... Não sei... Toda minha vida? – Que tipo de imbecil dá a namorada justamente algo que ela tem pavor? E não só isso! Ainda pendura a porcaria do vestido na frente da janela aberta, quando sabe que está ventando, e vai parecer que ele está vivo e tentando pegá-la?

Sério... Quase sinto falta de Mama compartilhando cenas quentes daqueles livros horrorosos. Juro que aquilo não é nada em comparação ao que senti ao ver o vestido – O mesmo maldito vestido que tenho certeza que é possuído por algum espírito maligno e assassino e que ninguém me deixou queimar. – Aparecendo do nada na minha janela.

- Acho que vou matar InuYasha. – As palavras deixam minha boca sem que eu perceba. As pessoas ao meu redor na cozinha me olham em silencio, parecendo um pouco chocadas. Mama sorri e toca meu braço.

- Calma, querida.

- Você! – Digo, apontando o dedo em sua direção, o que a faz dar um passo para trás. – Que idéia foi essa de dar _**aquilo**_ à InuYasha?

- Ele me pediu e—

- Eu peço para que você me dê aquilo há meses! Sua filha! E você entrega aquela porcaria amaldiçoada para o InuYasha porque ele... Pediu?

- Mas você quer queimá-lo.

Olho para ela em silencio, fechando as mãos com força apenas para não ceder à tentação de esganá-la. Eu não posso queimar o vestido malvado, mas InuYasha pode usá-lo para quase me causar um enfarto?

Às vezes odeio_** mesmo**_ minha mãe.

Respiro fundo e levanto da cadeira lentamente, sem olhar para nenhum deles. Caminho lentamente, saindo da cozinha, tentando não ter pensamentos ruins. Os deuses sabem que já tive minha quota de castigo por tudo de errado que já fiz. Não quero correr o risco de aumentar meu Karma pensando em como assassinar minha família, amigos e namorado.

- Kagome, querida...

- Longe de mim! – Falo entre dentes, tentando não rosnar. Aprendi a fazer isso com InuYasha, é muito eficaz para demonstrar toda a sua ira quando não está conseguindo nem fitar as pessoas. – Quero ficar sozinha.

- Souta vai tirar o vestido de lá e—

- Não ouse! – Giro nos calcanhares e olho para o pequeno grupo de maneira assassina. Ou assim imagino já que eles tentam se manter afastados de mim. – Vou cortar aquela porcaria em pedaços e queimar!

- Kagome...

- Eu juro, Mama, tente me impedir e eu... – Paro de falar, lembrando que não devo aumentar meu Karma negativo com ameaças. Respiro fundo e dou meia volta, saindo da cozinha o mais rápido que consigo, antes que alguém tente me impedir e eu tenha mesmo que matar alguém.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

O vestido sobreviveu.

Voltei mancando para o quarto e apenas fiquei olhando para ele o resto da tarde, e por mais que destruí-lo tenha sido um grande sonho para mim nos últimos dois anos, simplesmente não consegui ir em frente.

Estranho, não é? Você já quis alguma coisa, por muito tempo, e quando finalmente a conseguiu simplesmente... Não conseguiu fazer nada? Ficar feliz ou triste. Apenas ir em frente e fazer o que tanto desejava. É totalmente estranho.

Foi por essa razão que quando InuYasha finalmente apareceu, eu estava sentada na cama, calmamente olhando para o maldito vestido amaldiçoado, tentando entender o que me fazia ter tanto medo dele desde a primeira vez que o provei. Ou pensando se o tempo no 'exílio' tinham acabado com todos os seus poderes malignos.

- Você não me ligou.

Durante toda a tarde, ouvi e ignorei as pessoas batendo à minha porta e pedindo para entrar. – Ou simplesmente perguntando se estava tudo bem comigo. – Mas a voz de InuYasha foi a razão para que eu finalmente quebrasse o contato visual com aquele enorme amontoado de tecido e rendas horrível, que tinham sido a fonte dos meus pesadelos por um grande período de tempo.

- Está tudo bem?

Pisco, um pequeno sorriso curvando meus lábios antes de baixar a cabeça para o vestido sobre minhas pernas novamente. Meus dedos afrouxam e a tesoura escapa de minha mão, caindo sobre o tecido branco.

- Kagome? – InuYasha chama meu nome, ajoelhando ao meu lado. – Está tudo bem?

- Por quê? – Pergunto simplesmente, sem saber o que dizer realmente. Não consigo saber o quê, ou como, estou me sentindo para responder a única pergunta que ele me fez.

- Achei que seria um presente apropriado.

- O que... – Respiro fundo antes de recomeçar. – O que eu posso ter feito para que você desejasse me devolver essa porcaria e, quase, me causar um enfarto?

- Se servir de consolo... – InuYasha senta à minha frente, o enorme vestido entre nós. – Não achei que você fosse reagir dessa forma.

- Você sabe o que penso disso. – Aperto o tecido com força.

- Não acha que deixar a janela aberta foi um detalhe especial?

Estreito os olhos, apertando o tecido com mais força e posso ouvir o som de renda rasgando.

- Certo. - InuYasha levanta as mãos, em um gesto de rendição. - Cedo demais para fazer brincadeiras sobre o assunto.

Suspiro, tentando me acalmar e encontrando certa dificuldade para soltar o tecido.

- Você faz idéia do que pensei quando vi essa porcaria?

- Que ele tinha voltado para te matar. – InuYasha tenta se manter sério, mas vejo os olhos dele brilhando. – Devo dizer que usar Sangô de escudo foi... Especial.

- Não foi engraçado. – Desvio os olhos, tentando não me deixar contagiar pelo riso que vejo nos olhos dourados à minha frente. – Ela quase me bateu.

- Assim me disseram.

- Não foi engraçado, InuYasha! – Agarro parte do vestido e o acerto com ele, tentando engolir a vontade de rir. A tesoura escorrega e atinge o piso com um barulho seco, e eu finalmente me forço a soltar o tecido e levantar.

- Está mais calma agora?

- Talvez. – Respondo, sem me virar para ele. Sei que o encontrarei sentado no mesmo local caso me vire e por alguma razão não quero fazê-lo. – Ainda não me respondeu por quê fez isso.

- Achei que estava na hora de você enfrentar esse estúpido medo.

- Não é estúpido.

- Ter medo de um vestido de noiva? Sério?

- É um vestido de noiva amaldiçoado!

- Então vamos queimá-lo e acabar logo com isso.

Giro para encará-lo e o encontro de pé, segurando o vestido.

- Você disse a Mama que não—

- Eu disse que EU não o destruiria. – InuYasha dobra o vestido para evitar que se arraste no chão. – Não disse o que você faria com ele.

Permaneço parada, apenas o observando caminhar até a porta e abri-la, obviamente esperando que o eu o siga. Fito o tecido branco, volumoso e horroroso, pedaços de seda escapando das dobras malcuidadas nos braços de InuYasha, parecendo tão inofensivo que me pergunto qual a razão para que eu pudesse ter esse medo irracional de que ele pudesse me fazer algum mal. Finalmente percebo uma verdade: _O vestido não passou de uma desculpa, uma válvula de escape para todo o stress que passei naquela época. Da certeza que casar com Houjo seria o maior erro que eu poderia cometer._

- Não posso fazer isso.

- Por quê?

- É só um vestido estúpido e feio.

InuYasha sorri, parecendo saber, antes que eu pronunciasse essas palavras, o que eu pensava.

- O que devo fazer com isso?

- Devolver a Mama? Atirar pela janela? – Suspiro, dando de ombros. – Pode usar como cortina ou tapete que eu não me importo.

InuYasha se aproxima de mim, deixando o vestido cair no chão, no meio do quarto.

- Descobriu que não era do vestido que tinha medo?

- Sim. – Giro os olhos quando ele toca meu rosto. – Seu grande idiota, não precisava fazer isso só para provar um ponto!

- Devemos queimar Houjo?

Rio em resposta, colocando minha mão sobre a dele e balançando a cabeça em negativa.

- Não quero ser presa.

- Ótimo, um pouco de lucidez da _Rainha Louca_ afinal.

- Ei! Eu não sou louca! – Afasto a mão dele de meu rosto. – Você é o louco que tentou me matar de susto!

- Exagerada como sempre. – InuYasha dá de ombros, sentando em minha cama. – Foi só um presente especial para uma ocasião especial.

A última frase faz com que eu sinta uma luz se acendendo em minha mente.

- Que ocasião especial?

- Então você não se lembra. – Vejo os lábios dele se curvando em um grande sorriso. – A _Srta. Como-você-pode-esquecer? _não se lembra!

- Não tem graça, InuYasha.

- Eu acho engraçado. – Ele diz, sem esconder o riso.

- Não é! – Bato o pé no chão de maneira infantil que só faz com ele ria mais. – Pare de rir! – Avanço em sua direção, e ele se aproveita para me abraçar e puxar para seu colo. - Não é engraçado!

- Kagome... – InuYasha ainda está rindo. – Minha Doce, doce Kagome.

- Pare de me chamar assim, seu grande idiota. – Tento acertar um tapa em seu peito e ele me abraça mais forte, impedindo que eu mova os braços. – É claro que sei! É nosso aniversário de... – Faço uma pausa, tentando me lembrar de algo que faça sentido, mas ele me interrompe.

- Acho que sou mesmo um idiota por me apaixonar por uma garota mentirosa, tola, que só se mete em confusão como você.

InuYasha continua rindo enquanto me segura, mas parei de lutar ao ouvir suas ultimas palavras. Estou tentada a me beliscar para saber se não estou sonhando... Talvez o vestido seja mesmo amaldiçoado e isso não passe de uma ilusão criada por ele apenas para continuar me torturando.

- O que você disse?

- Admita que não faz idéia de qual aniversário estou falando.

- Eu... – Respiro fundo, dando-me por vencida. – Se eu admitir vai me dizer o que é? – Mordo o lábio para me impedir de falar em voz alta o resto do que estou pensando: _'E repetir o que disse agora a pouco?'_

- Sim.

- Jura? Não está mentindo?

- Não sou como você, Kagome. – InuYasha diz, rindo quando franzo o cenho. – Não preciso jurar para não mentir.

- Idiota. – Mordo a língua quase que instantaneamente ao perceber que a palavra soou mais alto do que eu desejava. – Eu não me lembro o que diabo você está comemorando, InuYasha. – Lanço um olhar irritado em sua direção antes de completar. – E sinceramente a cada vez que você diz _**'Feliz aniversário'**_ uma parte da minha pouca sanidade se perde.

- Kagome, querida, você está tentando me deixar lisonjeado... – InuYasha diz, em um falso tom sério. – Sua sanidade, quase inexistente devo acrescentar, não se perde apenas pelo fato de eu lhe dizer _'Feliz aniversário'_ todas as noites nos últimos... Seis dias.

- Fale logo o que é ou juro que vou chutar o seu... Você sabe o quê!

- Sempre adorável. – InuYasha fala, não parecendo realmente preocupado com minha ameaça. Visto que eu mal consigo me mover em seus braços... Posso entendê-lo perfeitamente. – Certo. Se eu disser que essa semana faz 15 anos, ajuda a refrescar sua memória?

Pisco, totalmente confusa. Isso deveria me ajudar a lembrar do que diabo ele vem falando nos últimos dias? Sério? - _'Quinze anos?' - _Puxa, eu nem lembro o que comi no jantar ontem à noite, ou no café hoje pela manhã... E ele quer que eu lembre de algo que aconteceu há quinze anos atrás?

- InuYasha... – Começo, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, pedindo aos Deuses que me dêem paciência para não fazer nada que provavelmente vou me arrepender depois. – Do que diabo você está falando?

- Pense.

Reabro os olhos calmamente e, só porque ele parece realmente sério sobre o assunto e suspiro.

- Certo... Quinze anos atrás... Algo que nós deveríamos estar comemorando... – Fecho os olhos, na esperança que isso me ajude a lembra. – Quinze anos... Quinze anos... Espera aí! – Abro os olhos de repente. – Você não quer me dizer que você tem—

- Kagome... Eu tinha _**doze anos **_na época. Não, eu não tenho um filho. – Ele gira os olhos. – E mesmo que fosse isso, por que eu iria falar _Feliz Aniversário_ para _**você**_ por isso?

Mostro a língua para ele.

- Não era isso o que eu ia dizer.

- Claro que não...

Mordo os lábios apenas para não mostrar a língua para ele novamente. Fecho os olhos mais uma vez, tentando pensar em algo, não idiota dessa vez, para responder.

- Quinze anos atrás eu tinha... - Faço uma pausa enquanto faço as contas. – Eu tinha nove anos.

- Exato. – Ele diz e quase posso vê-lo sorrindo. – O que mais?

- Você sabe... Se eu quisesse adivinhar não teria admitido nada.

- Kagome... – Ouço-o suspirar. – Apenas pense. O que aconteceu naquela época?

- Eu... – Começo e paro assim que a lembrança finalmente me atinge. – Sua mãe morreu. – Reabro os olhos e pela expressão no rosto dele, me forço a consertar a frase. – Digo... Foi quando houve o incêndio e você veio morar conosco até que seu pai voltasse.

InuYasha finalmente sorri, posso ver os olhos dourados brilhando e, como sempre acontece quando o vejo com essa expressão... Sorrio de volta, sentindo meu próprio peito se aquecer.

- Você me odiava naquela época! – Falo lentamente, tentando não sorrir como uma idiota e falhando miseravelmente. – Você me disse isso no dia que foi embora!

- Kagome, eu dizia odiar todo mundo naquela época.

- Mas... Eu... – Paro de falar, desviando o olhar. – Você disse que não precisava de alguém como eu. Fraca e—

- Minha mãe tinha acabado de morrer, Kagome, e eu não pude fazer nada para impedir isso. – InuYasha me interrompe calmamente. – Eu não precisava de outra pessoa, tão frágil quanto ela, dependendo de mim. Eu não queria gostar de mais ninguém.

Faço uma careta e cruzo os braços na frente do peito, percebendo com o gesto que ele finalmente me soltou. Suas mãos estão em minha cintura, apenas para se certificar de que não vou acabar caindo.

'_Como se eu fosse TÃO idiota.'_

'_**Você é.'**_ A conhecida e odiosa voz da minha consciência diz.

'_Ok, mas não vem ao caso e... Cale a boca! Onde você esteve o dia todo?'_

Quando não há resposta eu me permito respirar fundo e voltar minha atenção a InuYasha.

- Não podia ter escolhido algo mais recente para celebrar? – Finalmente digo. – Admita que só quis me fazer pagar pelo que disse quando você esqueceu nosso aniversário de namoro.

- Em parte sim.

'_Maldito idiota... Eu sabia!'_

- Mas por outro lado, e essa é a maior parte, eu queria me desculpar pelo que fiz com você naquela época.

- Você não fez nada... – _'Além de me desprezar.'_

- Eu me lembro com perfeição daquele dia, ao contrário de você, Kagome. – InuYasha começa, e eu sinto suas mãos apertarem um pouco mais minha cintura. – A lembrança do seu rosto coberto de lágrimas, da voz infantil dizendo que não queria que eu fosse embora... Sim, eu me lembro, Kagome. Magoei você porque não queria me magoar, porque você tinha a mesma expressão de minha mãe quando me forçou a escapar de casa e deixá-la para trás.

- InuYasha, eu...

- Magoei você naquele dia, eu sei. – Ele continua, sem me dar chance de dizer nada. – E quando nos reencontramos e a vi tão decidida a casar com alguém que não... Suportava apenas para não ter a chance de ser rejeitada novamente eu entendi que a culpa era minha.

- Por isso você...

- Por essa razão eu não podia deixar que você cometesse esse erro. – InuYasha ri. – Cheguei a pensar que teria que raptá-la a caminho do casamento, sua cabeça dura.

- Ei! – Tento engolir as lágrimas que estão se formando em meus olhos. Sorrio quando meu protesto parece diverti-lo. - Ia mesmo me raptar?

- Se fosse mesmo preciso... – Ele continua sorrindo. – Mas você acabar presa deu conta do recado.

- Isso foi culpa sua! – Minha voz soa um pouquinho histérica enquanto sinto minhas bochechas aquecerem com a lembrança. – E eu já tinha dito a Houjo que não poderia casar com ele.

- Depois de tentar matá-lo.

- Pela última vez, InuYasha, eu – Respiro fundo antes de completar, enfatizando cada palavra. - NÃO. TENTEI. MATAR. HOUJO!

InuYasha ri mais e me abraça, e para falar a verdade, eu nem consigo ficar zangada com toda essa conversa idiota, ou pelo fato dele fazer questão de me lembrar de acontecimentos tão... Igualmente idiotas. Apenas sorrio e o abraço de volta.

- Agora diga o que quero ouvir.

- A ajuda de Kagura não foi eficaz?

Arregalo os olhos e o empurro, apenas o suficiente para poder fitar seu rosto.

- Você sabia sobre isso?

- Claro que sim. – InuYasha admite ainda rindo. – Quem você acha que arrumou todos aqueles mangás e livros?

- InuYasha... – Respiro fundo. – Por favor, me diga que você comprou essas coisas especialmente para me torturar. Porque o simples pensamento de você colecionando tais coisas é perturbador demais.

- São de Kagura. Eu agradeceria se você não os tivesse destruído porque ela vai me fazer pagar por eles.

- Estão no meu guarda-roupa. – Respondo distraidamente. – E os livros?

- Da coleção da sua mãe.

'_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!'_ Arregalo os olhos, lembrando das conversas constrangedoras durante os últimos dias.

- Eu te odeio.

- Mentirosa.

- Você... Mama... Conversas sobre cenas... Aaaaah!! – Balbucio, sabendo que não estou fazendo qualquer sentido e InuYasha continua rindo. – Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! – Digo, socando o peito dele.

- Eu amo você, Kagome.

Paro, as mãos ainda no ar, meus pulsos seguros por InuYasha. Finalmente as três palavras que eu esperei a semana inteira para ouvir. As três palavrinhas que me fizeram surtar – mais que o normal -, ligar para Sangô durante a Lua de Mel e ameaçá-la com pragas...

- Sangô não retornar minhas ligações?

- Eu sabia que ela acabaria ficando com pena do seu último surto e a convenci a não atender suas ligações.

- Você... – Um sorriso se forma em meus lábios sem que eu consiga evitar. Ou deseje fazê-lo. – Seu grande idiota... Realmente teve muito trabalho apenas para me torturar, não é mesmo?

- Só um pouquinho.

- Um pouquinho?

- Sim, Doce Kagome. – InuYasha aproxima o rosto do meu. – Conviver com você dá muito mais trabalho.

E antes que eu possa protestar, os lábios dele cobrem os meus, abafando qualquer palavra que eu tenha pensado dizer. Eu o abraço com força enquanto ele me deita na cama sem desgrudar os lábios dos meus e o único pensamento idiota que não pára de se repetir na minha mente realmente afetada é: _**Ele me ama!**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Não sei quanto tempo se passou quando volto a abrir meus olhos, mas é o bastante para que o dia tenha se tornado noite, e a única luz iluminando o interior do meu quarto seja da lua. Sinto o peso do braço de InuYasha sobre minha cintura, e o calor do corpo dele contra minhas costas. Sorrio enquanto aperto sua mão, pousada em meu estomago, segurando-me firmemente contra ele.

Ergo a cabeça e encontro meu velho vestido de noivas, amaldiçoado, balançando com a brisa que entra pela janela. – Imagino que InuYasha o pendurou novamente depois que adormeci. - Pela primeira vez não o acho assustador, é quase tranqüilizador vê-lo ali. Tento levantar e InuYasha resmunga algumas palavras sem que eu consiga entender exatamente quais são. Sinto o aperto de seu braço ficar mais forte para me impedir de deixá-lo.

- Temos que levantar.

- Por quê?

- Quanto tempo acha que vai levar até que Vovô venha aqui xeretar o que estamos fazendo?

- Ah... O velho. – InuYasha resmunga, mas continua me segurando. – Não estou a fim de brincar de _origami_ hoje.

Rio, apertando a mão dele novamente.

- Vamos levantar. Você pode sair pela janela e voltar pela porta.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Para que eles não desconfiem o que estivemos fazendo, talvez?

- Não acho que eles tenham dúvida sobre o que estivemos fazendo, Kagome.

- Como é?

- Faz um _bom_ tempo e você não foi realmente silenciosa, sabe...

Minha mente parece um branco total enquanto percebo o que ele disse.

- Você não entrou pela janela?

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Seu imbecil! – Luto para me libertar de seus braços e giro na cama para socá-lo quando consigo sentar. – Tem idéia do que vovô vai fazer com você?

- Kagome... Pare com isso... – InuYasha tenta me segurar, mas eu consigo sentar sobre seu estomago e desviar de suas mãos enquanto continuo a estapeá-lo. – Vai chamar a atenção...

- Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! – Repito enquanto continuo a acertá-lo e apesar das tentivas de InuYasha me segurar é a porta se abrindo que chama minha atenção, assim como a luz sendo acesa e me ofuscando.

Os quarto pares de olhos que encontro na porta me fazem pular para trás de InuYasha, enquanto puxo as cobertas da melhor maneira possível para cobrir a nós dois.

- Ah! Meus olhos! Meus olhos! Estou cego! Meus olhos! – Souta grita do corredor antes de desaparecer e eu mentalmente juro que vou cumprir minha ameaça de enforcá-lo na Goshinboku dessa vez.

- Você está mesmo em forma, Kagome. – Miroku diz pouco antes que eu ouça o barulho de algo acertando sua cabeça e a voz de Sangô esbravejando ameaças de como ele vai passar a próxima semana dormindo sozinho.

Mas é a última pessoa, de quem tive um pequeno relance antes de me esconder atrás de InuYasha, e da qual ainda não ouvi a voz, que me preocupa. Então, lentamente levanto a cabeça, espiando por cima do ombro de InuYasha.

- Vocês...

- Vovô... Eu posso explicar...

- Escute, Velho, você não é totalmente ignorante quanto ao que fazemos... Já nos pegou uma vez, lembra?

Fecho os olhos, imaginando se matar InuYasha vai acalmar Vovô. Que tipo de desculpa foi essa? _'Você já nos pegou no flagra uma vez.'_? Deuses, acho que vou mesmo matá-lo!

- Cale a boca, InuYasha! – Belisco seu braço e volto a olhar para Vovô. – Vovô, eu posso explicar...

- Acho que estou ficando velho demais para isso. – Ele finalmente diz, parecendo mais cansado que raivoso pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Estou ligeiramente chocada com a situação. Ele nem ao menos tentou usar um de seus amuletos em InuYasha... Ou acertá-lo com a vassoura. Talvez não tenha nenhum por perto?

- Vovô?

_Deuses! Será que... Quebrei meu avô?_

Mama escolhe esse momento para aparecer na porta, a costumeira expressão sorridente no rosto enquanto coloca a mão no ombro de Vovô e o puxa para longe da porta.

- Acho que vocês precisam de um tempinho para se vestirem. – Ela empurra Vovô para longe da porta e se vira para fechá-la, e pela primeira vez lança um olhar em nossa direção que faz com que eu sinta todo o meu sangue congelar. – Acho que é uma boa hora para conversarmos sobre casamento.

Estou chocada demais com o tom de voz que ela usou para falar qualquer coisa enquanto observo a porta fechando. Imagino que InuYasha se sinta da mesma forma já que nenhuma palavra deixou seus lábios, nem ao menos uma piada sarcástica.

Quando finalmente ficamos sozinhos, enrolo o lençol envolta do corpo e deslizo para o lado dele na cama. InuYasha finalmente olha para mim e eu penso que vá fazer algum comentário bem humorado sobre a situação:

- Acho que eu devia mesmo ter seguido seu conselho sobre sair pela janela.

Suspiro, levantando da cama.

- Você acha? – Pego a calça dele e jogo em sua direção.

- Kagome?

- Sim? – Encontro meu vestido e visto rapidamente antes de me virar em sua direção.

- Eu não me importo de casar, se isso for o que você realmente deseja.

- Proposta super romântica. Estou toda arrepiada e quente. – Digo sarcástica. - Obrigada, InuYasha.

- Mas você tem que me prometer que vai queimar esse vestido.

- Quê?

- Seja lá o que tem nele parece ter contagiado sua mãe... – InuYasha veste a calça e se aproxima de mim. – Você viu o olhar dela?

- Há! Há! Muito engraçado, InuYasha.

- Estou falando sério.

Um pequeno sorriso curva meus lábios quando observo o rosto dele com atenção sem encontrar nenhum sinal de piada. Dou um passo em sua direção e o abraço, ainda sorrindo:

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, InuYasha. – Lanço um olhar para o odioso vestido de noiva, ainda pendurado em frente a janela, as mangas balançando na nossa direção. – Aposto que não é culpa do vestido... O sakê deve ter terminado e Mama finalmente está sóbria.

- Kagome... – InuYasha parece meio chocado. - Sua mãe só é agradável quando bebe?

Continuo rindo e o beijo antes que ele proteste ou fuja. – O que tenho quase certeza de que ele vai começar a fazer sempre que encontrar Mama. – E devo admitir que isso quase compensa todo o nervoso que ele me fez passar nos últimos dias.

- Termine de se vestir e vamos descer. – Digo quando finalmente me afasto.

- Não mesmo. – InuYasha pega a camiseta dos pés da cama e a veste antes de me pegar nos braços e caminhar na direção da janela.

- InuYasha, o que está fazendo?

- Saindo daqui e levando você – Ele sai pela janela, ainda me segurando. – Sua família é assustadora e eu prefiro que eles se acalmem antes de enfrentá-los.

- Mas InuYasha! – Fecho os olhos quando ele me segura mais forte e pula do telhado, pousando no chão. – Pare com isso, InuYasha. InuYasha! – Vejo a porta da frente se abrir e a conhecidas silhuetas aparecerem. – Corra, InuYasha!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Kagome Higurashi#**

**#Sangô#**

_#Kagome, onde diabos você se meteu? Muito engraçado da sua parte fugir desse modo sem me avisar! E pensar que eu realmente fiquei preocupada com o que InuYasha estava fazendo... Eu juro, Kagome... Depois de tudo... De todas as pragas no Miroku... Faça o favor de mover seu traseiro de volta para casa agora!... Sério, Kagome... Volte imediatamente. Sua mãe está me dando medo...#_

**#Secretária eletrônica de InuYasha#**

**#Miroku#**

_#E ai, Inu? Eu sei que vocês devem estar na sua casa. Pode ficar tranqüilo, cara, eu já dei um jeito na mãe da Kagome. Tinha algumas garrafas de sakê no carro. Eu pensei em usar para comemorar, mas já que você resolveu fugir com a Kagome... Resolvi que podia usá-las para acalmar a fera. Se é que você me entende. Considere isso meu presente.#_

**oOoO No dia seguinte OoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

_#Sangô, desculpe! De verdade! Mas eu estou ocupada com o InuYasha. –riso- Fazendo todas aquelas coisas que você e o Miroku deveriam ter feito durante a Lua-de-Mel. –Voz do InuYasha- Bom, tenho que me apressar e voltar a... Ficar ocupada. Pode ficar calma que eu volto até a noite... – InuYasha protestando- De amanhã ou depois. Estou indo, calma! –respira- Pode ficar com meu vestido de noiva de presente. Beijos.#_

**#Secretária eletrônica de Kagome Higurashi#**

_#Kagome... E InuYasha. Eu nem sei o que dizer pelo fato de vocês arruinarem minha Lua de Mel e simplesmente desaparecerem assim que chegamos. Não, não vou comentar... Não vou fazer ameaças... Juro, não estou tendo pensamentos assassinos! – Respira fundo – Quanto ao seu vestido amaldiçoado... Vou guardá-lo para enforcá-la com ele, sua ingrata!#_

**oOoO Horas Depois OoOo**

**#Secretária eletrônica de Sangô e Miroku#**

**#Kagome#**

_#Ameaças... Ameaças... Ironicamente, querida Sangô, eu não me importo com elas... – Ri – E pára de ficar ligando porque você está nos atrapalhando, se é que você me entende. Se o telefone tocar mais uma vez... Eu juro que destruo o celular e arranco o fio do telefone do InuYasha da parede. Aproveite a vida de casada, Sangô... E se a minha mãe tentar te impedir de fazer tal coisa... Chame a policia e diga que ela está te fazendo de refém. Não me importo, apenas pare de me imcomodar! Não tem nada que me faça parar o que estou fazendo agora. Estamos tentando comemorar algo aqui!#_

**oOoO Meia hora Depois OoOo**

**#InuYasha#**

_#Sangô e Miroku, é o InuYasha. Miroku, faça o favor de entreter sua mulher porque ela está começando a me incomodar. Imagino que você saiba que é realmente incomodo fazer algo com o telefone tocando o tempo todo... Será que eu preciso ir até aí e fazer você engolir uma caixa de Viagra apenas para ter um pouco de paz? Vão fazer algo de útil e parem de ficar ligando, porque eu juro que volto aí só para cumprir minha ameaça... Digo! Só para ajudar vocês dois com o problema do Miroku e deixarem a gente em paz de uma vez por todas.#_


End file.
